Girls Just Want to Have Fun
by pastelroses
Summary: after NM, Edward won't be intimate with Bella and Bella is not pleased. So in order to make Edward jealous so he will become closer with Bella, Alice creates a plan that involves Jacob, Mike and lingerie. Will this plan work? All vamps. Lots of Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 1: Animals**

**Disclaimer I do not own any characters from Twilight they are all Stephanie Meyer's**

Hey everyone! Yes I am onto another story because I needed a break from Bend And Not Break, it was just not going how I wanted it to and I had so many ideas for a new story. I have exams this coming week but I am off school so I have so much more time to write! When I don't write I realize how much I miss it! For me writing is so relaxing and soothing. I really hope you like this new story. This is all about Bella and Edward with all the other characters in Twilight. Be on the lookout for lemons, protective and jealous Edward, which I know we all love! Feel free to message me, I love hearing from people on this site! Also please, please review lol! I love reviews! I love hearing what people like about my story and what they hate! I will always think about adding ideas to my stories, people want to send my way! Take care!

xoxo,

Jenn.

Oh P. S I made a blog with updates and more of my poetry which cannot be posted on this site so please check it out!

..

_Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_**Animals- Neon Trees**_

**Bella's POV**

I could hear the rain drops beat down on the roof of my house like tiny marbles bouncing on a tiled floor. Then I heard the thunder roar across the velvet sky, I shivered slightly in my bed and pulled my purple covers up to my chin. I moved onto my right side so I was facing the wide window and my clock. It read 1:30 a.m. I smiled nervously. Edward said yesterday after he hunted tonight he would come to my bedroom and see me. Although I was always happy to see Edward, the most beautiful man in the world, I was a little bit anxious tonight because tonight I actually wanted to try and develop our relationship sexually. Edward and I have never had sex and for awhile I was perfectly okay with that because ever since Edward left me and then came back, my heart still remained broken so I told Edward we had to move slowly in our relationship so I could earn back his trust. It has been six months now and I am more in love with Edward than I have ever thought possible. He has always been there for me and will continue to do so. I know. Although he is a vampire, he is the most beautiful person I know. He was so kind, trustworthy and worshiped me as though I was Queen. Although I was happy with our relationship, there was just one minor problem; because Edward was a vampire, we couldn't be physically intimidate because he was afraid he would hurt me. Every time we discussed sex he would yell and say hurting me was the worst thing he could possibly do. He said he would never put my life at risk and that was the end of the discussion. But there was only so much a girl could take and tonight I was finally going to convince Edward that he wasn't going to hurt me. He loved me too much. All I wanted was to feel his shimmering skin on my body. To feel his luscious lips on places other than my own. To feel his gentile, hands all over my aching body. That's all I wanted.

All of a sudden I heard a noise and then my God was staring in front of me. Mmm I thought, a girl could never get tired of seeing a perfect man every day. He looked like a perfect, chiseled statue. He was so flawed; he did not have any imperfections. I sat and stared at Edward who was wearing black pants, a white shirt and his blue pea coat. His hair was like a lion's mane, thick and wild. Oh how I wanted to run my hands over his hair.

"Hey my beautiful Bella." Edward whispered as he flew over and sat down beside me on my bed as he leaned his head against the wall.

"Hey Edward, how was hunting?" I asked as I leaned over and placed my head on his chest.

"It was good, there were many animals out but I rushed because I couldn't stand being away from you for much longer." He said as he kissed my head.

I smiled. Edward always made me feel good. He was my savior, my lover and I wanted him. All of him.

"I missed you too Edward." I said as I kissed his soft supple lips. Oh how they felt so good. Then I felt our tongues meet as they danced together as though they were at prom.

"Mmm... Edward." I moaned as I kissed his chin then his neck.

"Bella, stop! You know how I feel about this! We can't! I will hurt you and you know how I will feel if I hurt you Bella, stop doing this!" Edward yelled but for once he didn't move his body.

"Edward please, try for me. Please, I know you won't hurt me because you love me too much. I know you want it to" I said as I helped him take off his pea coat and white shirt. My eyes went wide as I saw his chiseled, smooth abs.

After I stared at his abs, I looked into his eyes and for once I saw this intense look on his face. All of a sudden he quickly turned me over so he was on top. Wow for once Edward was being intimate. This is what I wanted.

Edward roughly kissed my lips then kissed me down my neck. Then he tore my PJ shirt and grabbed my breasts roughly.

"Mmm." His hands felt soo nice as his fingers massaged my perky, bubbly breasts. I could feel heat rise throughout my body like a rocket taking off from its landing. I also felt the wetness start to spread between my legs. I wanted more. More of Edward.

Then Edward ripped my PJ shorts and grabbed my thighs tightly. One hand was on my headboard, the other was making its way to my wet spot. I thought he would never arrive to my sweet spot. But he did and his fingers felt so good as they rubbed me.

"Mmm...Edward" I cried out. I felt as though I was going to explode like an erupting volcano. This felt so good. I did not want it to stop. I wanted more.

But all of a sudden I heard a loud noise above my head and that is when Edward froze in his tracks. In fact he looked like a statue. A scared statue. Why would he be scared? What happened? I looked above and was shocked to see a deep hole through my wall.

"We can't do this! That wall could have been your head! Don't you see why I keep telling you this was not a good idea! You could have died! Bella, I'm so ashamed, I should not have done that. I told you I was a monster. I'm so sorry my dear Bella. I love you too much to hurt you. I can't…we can't do this. Ever." He explained as pain filled his eyes.

"But Edward—," I said. I had no idea why he was so upset, I just had the most amazing experience of my life and now he was ruining it.

"No buts Bella, you could have died! Why do you never think of that? I could have hurt you! Doesn't that bother you? I couldn't live with myself if I ever harmed you!" Edward exclaimed.

I shook my head. I knew Edward would never hurt me. I didn't know why he didn't believe it himself.

"You're so stubborn Bella. I feel so bad, I am so sorry; I hope you can forgive me, I need to go. You stay safe and have a good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Edward sincerely said as he bolted out of my room leaving me puzzled, aroused, sad and hurt.

For once I wished Edward was human.

**Edward's POV**

The rain drops bounced off my cold skin as I sunk my teeth into a deer and drank the gorgeous blood from the animal. The blood gave my body a sense of warmth and filled my aching desire. Well one of my desire. I knew Bella wanted me to become intimate with her but I was too worried that I would hurt her. I could not live with myself if I hurt her. So I kept telling her that we could not have sex, which was something she did not agree too. Although I kept standing my ground my loins have become increasingly hungry for something other than blood. It was hard to say yes to my mind and no to my body but I had to. I just had to. I quickly finished my dinner and ran off to see my beautiful Bella, the woman I could not live without. She was my savior, my light, the one who didn't see me as an awful, horrible monster. I was glad I had met her. My life was now complete as though it had meaning. There was nothing I would not give her because she deserved the world. Every inch of the world. I would give her the moon and stars if I could.

Finally I was at my love's house. I jumped onto one of the branches which belonged to the big tree in front of Bella's window. There she was. Looking for me out the window. The moon light stretched out across her face, showering her in a stream of golden sun rays. She was so beautiful.

"Hey my beautiful Bella." I whispered as I flew over and sat down beside her on her bed as I leaned my head against the wall.

"Hey Edward, how was hunting?" She asked as she leaned over and placed her head on my chest. Oh it felt so good to have her body near mine. Although I was a cold vampire, her touch always produced a fire inside of my body, creating warmth to flow throughout every inch of my skin.

"It was good, there were many animals out but I rushed because I couldn't stand being away from you for much longer."I said as I kissed her soft head. Mmm, her smell smelt so delicious.

She smiled. Her beautiful smile. The one which could lighten up my day at any moment.

"I missed you too Edward." She said as she kissed my lips. At first I thought she was only going to give me a quick kiss, so I let her kiss me. But then I realize she was not stopping.

"Mmm... Edward." She moaned as she kissed my chin then my neck.

As soon as I heard her moan, my loins became hot and hungry. But I couldn't give into them. I just couldn't. We had to stop before this situation turned worse. I had already told her so many times that we couldn't do this. Why wasn't she listening? She was smart but why was she being so stubborn.

"Bella, stop! You know how I feel about this! We can't! I will hurt you and you know how I will feel if I hurt you Bella, stop doing this!" I yelled but for some reason I couldn't move. It was as though my body was taking over my mind.

"Edward please, try for me. Please, I know you won't hurt me because you love me too much. I know you want it to." She said as she helped me take off my pea coat and white shirt. I saw her eyes go with wide as she saw my stomach.

I tried to stop my body but her smell and touch felt so good. Maybe I could give into my desires just for a bit. But as soon as things became out of control I would stop. I had to.

I roughly kissed her soft velvet lips then kissed her down her warm neck. I wanted more. I needed her. My body needed her. Then I tore her PJ shirt and grabbed her breasts roughly.

"Mmm." I heard Bella say which egged on my desires. Oh wow, how her breasts felt so good. Everything about her was perfect. Her round breasts became perky as I started to rub and massage them with my hands. The more I rubbed, the more my groin wanted more. It didn't help that I could smell Bella's desires too. All of these feelings were like a tidal wave hitting me, they were overwhelming and powerful. I couldn't control my desires any longer.

Then I ripped her PJ shorts and grabbed her thighs tightly. I placed one hand on Bella's head board and the other made its way down to her sweet spot. My groin was screaming as I found what I was looking for and began to rub.

"Mmm...Edward" She cried out, which turned me on even more. I could smell her arousal and my desires erupted inside me. All of a sudden I felt my hand go through Bella's wall and I froze. It felt as though I was waking up from a deep slumber. I looked at Bella's head and realized I could have killed her. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. What had I done? How did I let this go on as far as it did? I almost hurt Bella and I promised I would protect her. Always. I had disappointed her and myself. She probably hated me. She did not deserve me. I was a monster.

"We can't do this! That wall could have been your head! Don't you see why I keep telling you this was not a good idea! You could have died! Bella, I'm so ashamed, I should not have done that. I told you I was a monster. I'm so sorry my dear Bella. I love you too much to hurt you. I can't…we can't do this. Ever." I explained, hoping Bella would finally get what I had been trying to tell her after these couple of months.

"But Edward—," she said.

"No buts Bella, you could have died! Why do you never think of that? I could have hurt you! Doesn't that bother you? I couldn't live with myself if I ever harmed you!" I exclaimed. How could she not see how dangerous I was and that I almost killed her. Why didn't she understand about me being a vampire? Vampires were dangerous, not nice. I had to get away from Bella. I had so much to think about and I did not want to be put in that situation again. I needed space to fix what I had done.

Bella shook her head.

"You're so stubborn Bella. I feel so bad, I am so sorry; I hope you can forgive me, I need to go. You stay safe and have a good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." I sincerely said as I bolted out of her room

For once I wished I was human.


	2. Leave Out All The Rest

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 2: Leave Out All of the Rest**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Please review, they make me smile inside! Hope everyone is doing well!

Jenn **xox****0**

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory _**Linkin Park Leave Out All the Rest**_

Bella's POV.

"Beep, beep, beep."

The sharp, screaming sound of my alarm clock echoed around my room and woke me up from my stressful sleep.

I groaned and moved my arm over the right so I could turn off my alarm but when I moved, pain spread throughout my body. I felt as though a truck had run over me last night. I pulled the blankets off of my body and realized why my body was aching. There were dark, purple bruises all over my body including my thighs and arms. Although were only a few bruises my skin was delicate and wasn't used to being felt in that way. But I didn't mind. They were only bruises. The experience I had was so much better, I would take having these bruises on my body if it meant Edward and I could finally experience sex. But after what Edward said yesterday, I didn't think we would ever go beyond just a French kiss. I sighed. I wish Edward would lighten up. Our relationship was perfect other than his little issue of becoming close and intimate. I loved him so much but I wanted more, and there had to be a way to get what I wanted.

I slowly got out of bed and got ready for school. I took a shower and put on jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black sweater. I grabbed my brown knapsack and went downstairs. Charlie had left a note on the fridge stating he wouldn't be home for dinner because there was a lot of work to catch up on at the Police station. I poured myself some Cheerios and drank a glass of Orange Juice. Then I walked outside, to be greeted by a quirky, but sad Alice. Her hair was spiky and was styled in a pixie cut. She wore skinny blue jeans with knee high leather boots. To match her jeans she wore a scarlet blue long sweater vest with a white shirt underneath. A tiny black belt tied the whole outfit together. Alice always looked nice and there were many times I was jealous of how she looked. I was also jealous because she always seemed to flow like an angel, unlike me who fell every time I walked.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her, but as soon as I did I noticed she seemed a little tense.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked with a concerned look on my face as my heart beat started to rise.

"Edward left last night, although he left us a note telling us he just needed some time alone and that he would be back soon, I wanted to be the first to tell you." Alice explained.

"What? He didn't come back? Why not?" I asked Alice not comprehending that Edward did not come home last night.

"I think you know Bella." Alice answered.

I looked at her puzzled.

"I had a vision the other week and in my vision I saw Edward losing control. I didn't want to say anything to him because I knew how much you wanted to be intimate with you and him hitting the wall didn't seem to be a big deal. I knew if I told him he would probably not even go near you." Alice explained.

I sighed out of frustration. Why did Edward always make a big deal about everything? Although I was sore, I was fine. I was fine!

"As soon as he punched a hole in my wall, he demanded us to stop what we were doing and then he said he had to leave. But Alice it was one of the most amazing experiences of my life and I am great! I am more than okay! Why can't your brother just lighten up?" I said.

Alice shook her head.

"I don't know but I think I may have a way to help your situation. C'mon I will drive you to school." Alice replied as we walked over to her yellow Porsche.

Although I loved Alice, her driving skills scared me because since she was a vampire she really had no fear of speeding so she loved to drive as fast as she could. I think the Cullen's seemed to forget at times that I was a human, who was afraid of fast speeds on small roads.

"Okay so even though Edward is my brother and I will always remain loyal to him, I think he is going overboard this time and I want to help you." Alice said as she sped her Porsche around a corner.

"How are you going to help me?" I asked Alice ignoring the speed she was driving at.

Before she answered me, she was already driving into the parking lot of Forks High School. First she pulled into a parking spot beside Emmett's Jeep, and then she looked at me.

"How much do you want my help?" Alice asked.

"I really want your help Alice, why are you asking me?" I asked puzzled.

"Because my plan involves sexy clothes and Jacob." She answered.

What? I hated clothes and going shopping. Although I was still friends with Jacob, I didn't want to lead him on.

"What are you crazy? You know I can't shop and you guys hate Jacob, besides why would he help us?" I asked surprised about what Alice was entailing.

"I know you can't shop, it is apparent to everyone that is why you have me! I will be your personal shopper! Although we do hate Jacob, I'm sure he would do anything for you. Besides I think that's him now or that's the garbage truck coming." Alice said as her face distorted.

Alice was right, there riding his motor bike into the parking lot was Jacob Black. My best friend and almost lover. When Edward left I fell for him. Fell for him hard. But now that Edward was back, my feelings had subsided for him. I watched as all of the students who were staring at Alice's Porsche; examine the new vehicle approaching the school. Ignoring the surprised students, I got out of the Porsche.

"Bella it's so good to see you it's been to long!" Jacob yelled as he jumped off of his motorbike and ran towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and I hated to admit to myself but it still felt good being in his arms.

"Hey Jake! How have you been? It is so great to see you too!" I said as I let go of Jacob and looked at him.

His smile dazzled in the light and his eyes sparkled.

"I've been pretty good, still trying to get used to this new life of mine. What about you Bella?" Jacob answered meaning his life as a wolf.

"I've been well too, just busy with school. What are you doing here" I asked.

"Good question Bella, I have no idea, this one over here said you needed some help and of course I would do anything for you." Jacob answered as he pointed at Alice who was now standing beside me.

It didn't matter that I was friends with Jacob, vampires would never like wolves, I guess I just had to get used to that. But it was still hard to digest.

"So why am I here?" Jacob asked as he looked at Alice.

"Well Bella needs help and I thought you would be the best one to help since you love her and all" Alice answered said smirking.

"Yes you told me that, but what do I have to do?" Jacob said in a snarled tone, getting impatient with Alice. Then he looked at me.

"Sorry Jake, I have no idea what Alice has planned." I admitted, becoming impatient too. I wanted to find out what this plan was.

"Okay so Bella is a small problem with Edward, and in order to resolve these issues, I thought if you spent time around Bella, it would make Edward jealous which would result in Bella's issue to be solved." Alice explained.

WHAT? I thought to myself. This seemed like a really bad plan.

"Okay…what is the problem you are having Bella, why do you need me to fix it." Jacob asked.

All of a sudden I felt my cheeks get warm and I knew I was blushing. Alice knew I wasn't going to admit to Jacob my problem, so Alice did instead. Then she described to Jacob that Edward would become jealous of Jacob and it may help him to turn his mind around regarding sex. But I still didn't see how this plan would work, why would Jacob want to help me get closer to Edward?

"So you want my help so Bella and Edward can have sex?" Jacob asked in a surprised tone.

Alice nodded her head as her pixie hair flapped in the wind.

See I knew it. He would never go along with this plan.

"Is this what you want Bella? Is Edward the one you truly love? Does he make you happy?" Jacob asked as he walked closer to me.

I knew Jacob's heart was breaking and I felt bad for him. This wasn't fair for him and I quickly wanted to get to class.

"Yes Jacob I love him so much and he makes me happy. I am so sorry Jacob; I didn't know this was Alice's plan, if I would have known I wouldn't have met up with you today. I love you as a friend Jake and I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have." I said as tears started to fill my eyes. Jake was my best friend, he had helped me a lot when Edward left and I would never forget that. But I had to listen to my heart and my heart belonged to Edward.

"It sucks Bella. It really does. I love you so much but because I care about you so much I don't want to take away your happiness so I have to accept the fact that you love Edward. However about this plan of Alice's, I think I will do it. I mean I can't say no to making Edward jealous. This is going to be so much fun! So what's the first step in this plan?" Jacob asked.

"Really you will do it?" I asked ignoring Jacob's question.

I couldn't believe he was agreeing. This is why I fell in love with him. He was sweet.

"Of course Bella. I'd do anything to see you smile." He said.

"Since Edward gets back tomorrow, I want you to meet us here at this same spot tomorrow and then do whatever you can to make Edward jealous which I assume won't be hard for you to do." Alice instructed.

"Damn right it won't be." Jacob said as the bell started to ring, echoing throughout the parking lot.

Jacob gave me a hug, smiled and took off on his bike.

"Do you think this will actually work?" I asked Alice as we started to make our way to class.

"Oh yes I think it will, especially when you wear the new clothes we are going to buy after school tonight. Between Edward's jealousy and your look he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Alice answered, which made me smile all the way into Forks High School.

Edward's POV

I sat on a long, thick branch of a tall Oak tree and watched the animals run across the forest floor. I hadn't moved from this spot since the incident with Bella. I couldn't comprehend that I would have put myself in a position like that. I felt so mad at myself. Bella was my life, why would I do anything to jeopardize that? Although my heart ached for you, I didn't want to see her disappointment when she looked at me. I was supposed to be her protector; I didn't want to be her enemy even though I was a monster. Maybe it was about time she realized who I truly was. But I didn't want to leave her again like I did before. That nearly killed me when I found out Bella almost died. I knew I would die if I left her again. I also knew Bella wanted me to be more intimate with her but I didn't know how to do it without hurting her. I was confused. I was overwhelmed. I didn't know what else to do. The only thing I was sure of is that I couldn't be close with her for awhile. I had to make sure I could control my emotions.

I leaned against the tree so my back was resting against the tree trunk. I just needed one more night to think and I would be back to see Bella at Forks. I didn't want her to think I left her again.

All of a sudden I heard a noise.

"Emmett what are you doing here? I told everyone just to leave me alone!" I yelled as Emmett climbed up the tree and sat down beside me.

"I know what you told us Edward, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Alice told me about your situation with Bella and I just wanted to see if I could help." Emmett suggested.

"Emmett I don't want your help okay? You don't know what it is like! Rosalie is a vampire; you don't have to worry about hurting her." I said.

"Maybe your right Edward, but there are times when I am afraid of hurting Rosalie even though she is a vampire. That is what love is about Edward, always protecting the ones you love no matter how strong they are. You just have to try with Bella and take a risk." Emmett suggested.

"Yeah but I don't know if I can take that risk." I said

I didn't think I could ever take that risk. I had never felt this way about anyone but Bella, and I did not want to lose her, not for a stupid mistake.

Hey everyone hope you liked this chapter! The plan starts next chapter! Hope you guys like jealous Edward!


	3. The Dog Days Are Over

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 3: The Dog Days Are Over**

Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter! This focuses more on Alice and Bella so hope you enjoy! This chapter is only Bella's POV, but don't worry next chapter there will be tons of Edward!

A special thanks to ECISLove2010, PriestessOfFreya and Your Little Writer for their reviews! Reviews mean a lot to me! They encourage me to write! I would love to hear from you, even if you hate my story or want me to add something, just let me know by a review or direct message!

Take care!

xoxo

Jenn

_Happiness / hit her / like a train on a tra-ck  
Coming towards her / stuck still / no turning ba-ck  
She hid around corners / and she hid under beds /  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fl-ed /  
With e-very bubble she sank with a drink /  
And wa-shed it away down the kitchen sink._

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are comin' so you better run

Run fast for your mother; run fast for your father /  
Run for your children all your sisters and brothers /  
Leave all your love and your longing behind.  
You can't carry it with you / if you want to survive **Florence And The Machine- The Dog Days Are Over**

Bella's POV

I looked out the window, then I looked at the small hand of the clock slowly walk around the big hand. School ended at 3:00pm and it was 2:55pm. Although I should have been paying attention to Mr. Carter, the history teacher, I just couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about Edward and how I wish he would just let us be closer. All I wanted was to be with him and tell him how much I loved him. I was anxious and excited about going shopping with Alice. Normally I hated shopping. I hated shopping as much as the wolves hated vampires. But it seemed as though Alice knew what she was doing and at this point, I think I wanted all the help I could get to change Edward's mind about sex. So guess who was eagerly waiting for me in front of my class as soon as the bell ran? Alice! I think she thought it was Christmas or my birthday. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes held excitement.

"C'mon Bella can you walk any slower? We need all the time we can get at the mall because we are not leaving until we find at least one thing." Alice said as soon as I met up with her in the hall.

"I already told Jasper I wouldn't be around tonight, so we won't be interrupted." Alice explained as we walked to her Porsche and started driving to an outside mall which had a lot of stores.

"Are you sure this is going to work? You know how much I hate shopping and clothes…" I said looking down at my plain jeans and sweater, which I was quite content with.

"Oh I know this will work Bella but aren't you excited we are actually going to look at nice clothes unlike the baggy material you are currently wearing." Alice said smirking.

"Thank goodness you have Alice Cullen to help you!" She exclaimed as we arrived at the outdoor mall.

"Yeah thank goodness." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I wouldn't be mean to me; you do realize I have sharp teeth." Alice said smiling as she growled.

I laughed. Maybe it would do me good to be out with Alice. She was like the sister I never had. She was a lot of fun and wasn't afraid of joking around.

But as soon as I saw where we were headed first, I totally changed my mind.

"Alice I did not agree to this at all!" I said stopping dead in my tracks as soon as we came to Victoria's Secret.

"Don't you want Edward?" Alice asked.

I blushed and nodded my head.

"Then come with me, don't worry Bella I think you will live." She said pushing me into the store, obviously enjoying every minute she could to humiliate and embarrass me. Like I said she was like the sister I never had.

My cheeks went wider at all the lingerie my eyes saw. I had no daytime fashion and I also had no nighttime fashion. For me my PJ's consisted of shorts and a baggy T-shirt.

"Don't worry Bella; this always works if I want to spice up mine and Jaspers love life." Alice said as she took off to one side of the store as if she had been here fifty times, which was probably true. As soon as I heard that comment, my cheeks went redder and felt hot.

"Gee thanks Alice, I don't I needed to hear that." I answered as I followed her trying to ignore the sexy lingerie that was all around me.

Alice already knew my size, I accidently told her a couple of days ago completely forgetting she was Alice and that she probably had a plan in her head.

"Okay Bella try this and this and this." Alice handing me some lingerie sets. If that's what you wanted to call them. I should just be naked; there were no material to these outfits.

But to please Alice, I tried them on. I didn't like them. But I did feel sexy staring at myself in the change room mirror. Maybe instead of being a downer, I should just try and enjoy myself. So that's what I did. I ended up trying on the most random outfits ever. But laughing with Alice was a lot of fun and I was glad she took me shopping. It took my mind off things and made me feel less stressful.

"I think we found the one, I'm sure Edward will love it." Alice said pointed out a lingerie set that was extravagant and beautiful. The first piece was a red rhinestone bra and the second piece consisted of small matching panties with red stockings which acted like a garter because they attached to the panties.

I blushed again. I had never worn so little or anything to so beautiful. Then I began to imagine myself wearing it with Edward on top of me. I thought of him kissing me, and then rubbing my breasts like he did that night. Oh how I longed for Edward. I wanted him more than ever.

"Bella...Bella...oh noo, don't tell me you are thinking about him right now." Alice said.

"Wait does that mean you like them?" Alice asked.

"Well…" I began to say.

"Too late we are taking them. Now we just need to get red high heels which we can get at a little boutique at the end of this mall." Alice said as she grabbed the lingerie I was holding and went up to the cash before I could disagree.

"What? Heels? You know I can't even walk in shoes let alone anything with an unflattened soul. Wait, Alice, let me pay." I said as I followed Alice up the counter. But then as the cashier rang in my purchase, I felt my cheeks go hot again.

"This is why I'm paying and it's my treat." Alice answered.

As soon as Alice had paid for my lingerie, which I hoped would get Edward's attention because if that didn't, nothing would. Then we went to a little boutique, Alice was describing. It was fun seeing Alice in that store. She looked like a kid in candy story and boy was she finding a lot stuff for me which did not look like my normal jeans and sweat shirt attire.

I had to wear skinny jeans, which actually didn't look that bad on me. I tried on leather knee high boots, tights, low cut t-shirts, long sweaters with skinny belts, and pretty much anything Alice could get her hands on.

"Bella you look gorgeous." Alice would say every time I exited the change room to show her.

"I think we will take all of this!" Alice insisted grabbing all the clothes in the yes pile. Well they were actually in the maybe but of course Alice moved them.

"Alice we can't, or at least let me pay for some of this." I said trying to reason with Alice. But then I remembered, there was no reasoning when it came to vampires.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, Edward says he misses you terribly and will return to you tomorrow. He just needed some time to think and hopes you don't hate him." Alice explained as she made her way to the cashier.

"What? You are just informing me now? I was thinking about him all day. Is he okay?" I asked, thinking of Edward again and how I wanted to hug him tightly.

"Yes he is fine. You know him. He can't do anything wrong and if he does he has to sit and cry about it for days." Alice said sarcastically.

"Don't worry when he sees you tomorrow, he will feel sorry for everything. Oh and I think you should wear those light blue jeans, black knee high boots and long white button up shirt with that thin black belt. I will pick you up tomorrow from school so if aren't wearing that outfit I will just wait in your room until you put it on." Alice said smirking as she paid for all the clothes and walked out of the store with me by her side.

Wow all the vampires were sneaky.

"Thanks so much Alice, you didn't have to get me all of this." I said. I actually meant it. Even though I didn't like shopping or clothes, I had a fun day today. I even liked some of the clothes we picked out. I enjoyed spending time with Alice and there were times where I forgot she was even a vampire in the first place.

"No problem Bella, aren't you glad you have a fashinista as a best friend?" She said smiling. Also seeing Alice vibrant and perky made shopping bearable. I would do anything for my friends if it made them smile.

"I also may have to warn you about Jacob." Alice said as soon as we entered her Porsche.

"What, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well since we all know Jacob still loves you, he may fall even more in love with you after he sees you in all of these clothes. Just be careful, I don't care if he gets hurt, I just don't want you to end up getting hurt." Alice answered.

"Don't worry Alice, Jake and I are only friends."

Alice just nodded her head and drove out of the parking lot.

The remainder of the night consisted of makeup lessons and ordering an extra large pizza just for me. Fortunately many of the Cullen's actually didn't mind the smell of pizza. I guess Alice thought I didn't eat at home because she made me take the left over pizza and other snacks she had bought for some strange reason.

"I didn't think Edward like clowns." I said looking at myself in the mirror. I had so much make up, I felt like a Barbie.

"No you look awesome." Alice said.

After eight, Alice drove me home.

"So remember, wear the outfit, and do anything to make Edward jealous." Alice explained.

"How do I do that?"

"Just try to play hard to get, and flirt. A lot. That always makes Jasper jealous. See you tomorrow" Alice said as she winked.

Although I wasn't tired, I laid in bed anyways thinking of tomorrow. Although I was nervous I was kind of excited to make Edward jealous because I wanted him to finally want me too. I just hoped it worked.

"Beep, Beep, Beep."

My alarm clock woke me up from a deep sleep. I had finally fallen asleep at four because I was too busy dreaming about Edward.

I hesitantly did what Alice instructed me to do. I put on my light blue jeans, knee high boots, the long button up white shirt with a black thin belt. I brushed my long, brown hair so it fell freely passed my shoulders. I didn't like wearing all the makeup Alice put on me so I only put on some lip gloss and black mascara. Wow, I didn't look that bad. I smiled to myself in the mirror. This might actually be more fun that I thought.

Alice was already in my front entrance before I had made my way downstairs.

"Wow Bella you look great, Edward is going to go crazy." Alice exclaimed as I smiled.

As soon as we entered the Forks parking lot, Jake was there on his motorbike. I could tell he couldn't wait to make Edward jealous. Why couldn't wolves and vampires be friends?

"Hey Jake!" I said as I walked up to him.

"Wow Bella you look amazing, and I'm not just saying that." He said smiling at me with his beautiful smile.

"Thank you Jake and thanks for doing this you didn't have to." I said trying to ignore how good he looked on his bike, in only his jeans.

"Anything for you Bella. Oh and speaking of your anti sex vampire, I think I hear him coming." Jacob said.

Instantly I sat on the back of the motorbike and wrapped my hands around Jake's body. It felt as though I was leaning beside a warm blanket.

"What are you doing Bella?" Jake asked pleasantly surprised.

"He hates you and motorbikes." I said as his smile went wide.

Jake and I stared at each other, and then I saw Edward glare at Jake as he got out of his Volvo.

Edward was gorgeous, even more now that he was jealous and mad. This was going to be fun.

Hey everyone hope you like this chapter! Next chapter: Jealous Edward and Edward's POV! Please review, I love them!


	4. Collect Call

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 4: Collect Call**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! It has a lot of Edward in it! Please review, I love reviews and hearing from all of you!

A special thanks to xxkissesandcuddlesxx, meab1966, marwa nathem for their reviews on my last chapter! Thanks it means a lot to know people are reading and lets me know I should continue this story! Thanks! You guys are awesome!

xoxo

Jenn

_If the fire's out baby  
How you gonna keep me warm?  
Supposing you left me  
With the door wide open no one can leave_

I know it's a lie, I want it to be true  
The rest of the ride is riding on you  
Over goodbyes we'll buy some place for

Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer  
When you move I move with you  
Wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer  
When you move I move with you

If somebody's got soul  
If somebody's got soul  
If somebody's got soul  
You gotta make the move, make the move- **Collect Call- Metric**

**Bella's POV:**

"Oh no, I think the cold one is mad." Jacob said sarcastically as he smiled at me. Then he turned his body so he was facing me and kissed me on my cheek. Although I knew we were just making Edward jealous, I wasn't expecting the kiss and it took me by surprise.

All of a sudden the school bell rung as it echoed throughout the parking lot. I got off the bike and started to walk towards Edward who was standing a couple feet away. He was mad. Very mad. His forehead was creased and his eyes looked like small little slits. His hands were clenched in tight, round, fierce fists. Even though I hated seeing Edward mad, it was clearly evident that Alice's plan was actually working and it hadn't actually started yet.

"So I'll see you after school Bella, bye!" Jake said as he took off on his motorbike.

He would see me afterschool? We didn't talk about any after school plans, but as I saw Edward's face fill with more rage and jealousy, I realized Jacob was going to do anything he could to make the guy he hated as jealous as possible. Wow Jacob was more into this then I was.

"What why was Jacob here? Why were you on his motorbike and what are you doing with him tonight?" Edward asked his eyes still glaring and his teeth clenched.

"Why hello to you too Edward, "I said as I began walking to class.

"I'm serious Bella, answer my questions." Edward said as he blocked me from entering Forks High School.

Wow, I knew Edward would get jealous but I didn't think this much especially when I hadn't even done anything Alice had instructed me to do.

Now Edward was standing right in front of me. I looked into his eyes and watched as his hair danced in the wind. Oh how I wanted to run my hands right though his lion's mane. I stared into his face and I truly desired to kiss all along his chiseled, cheeks. Oh how I wanted him so bad.

"I'm sorry Bella that was rude of me; I hope you will forgive me especially for what happened the other day. I hope you know how much I love you and would die if something were to happen to you. I hope you didn't think I left you; I just needed time to myself so I could figure out a way to protect you and always keep you safe. I missed you so much." Edward said as the rage exited his face and instead love appeared. His eyes filled with sorrow. Then he came closer and placed a brown stray of my hair over around my ear.

"Wow you look so beautiful today Bella." Edward said.

His voluptuous voice and that fascination face was too much to take. I just wanted him. I wanted to be with him. I felt like I was in a trance, and ignoring Edward's words I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed Edward hard. I wrapped my arms around him and asked his tongue to come out and play, but it didn't.

"Bella, stop we can't do this." Edward said sternly pushing me away.

"What? We can't even kiss?" I asked shocked, it felt as though Edward was pushing me farther and farther away and was putting our intimate relationship at an arm's length.

"Don't get me wrong Bella, I love kissing you, but I know your intentions and I don't want you think that this is okay. I know if I start kissing you, it is going to lead to other things and I don't want to hurt you, ever. Why can't you understand my sweet Bella?" Edward explained.

What? I felt as though I was living in the 18th century. I knew Edward wasn't born in this time period but why couldn't he change? Now we couldn't even kiss? What's next? We couldn't even hug? I couldn't deal with that. I needed an emotional and physical relationship. Why couldn't he understand that? Why couldn't he start acting like my boyfriend and not like my dad? I was so mad; I could feel it flow through my blood.

"I do understand, it's you who doesn't. Oh and to answer your questions, Jacob has agreed to take me motor biking again and tonight he wanted to see if I wanted to see him and I said yes." I said feeling the anger almost explode from my body. It seemed Edward was going to stick to his traditional ways which meant I had to develop this plan even further.

"But Bella motorbikes are dangerous and you know it's not safe over there, the wolves could hurt you." Edward said his rage returned as he glared at me.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Edward, Jacob is my friend." I said sternly as we walked into English class. All the students stared at us and I could hear Edward growl through his lips. We walked to our seats which were located at the back of the room. Edward sat closest to the wall. I sat beside him with Mike Newton on my left, on the other side of the aisle. As soon as I sat down I could feel his eyes on me. Normally Mike annoyed me because everyone including myself knew he had a crush on me. He would always try to ask me out, even when he knew I was with Edward. But today I was so mad at my traditional, non intimate boyfriend that talking to Mike wouldn't be that mad.

"Hey Mike." I said feeling Edward's jealousy grow. I smiled. You didn't have to be a wolf or vampire to know when Edward was jealous. His body continued to go rigid, his hands holding the desk tightly and his eyes were filled with rage. Served him right I thought.

"Wow, you look really good today Bella." Mike said as he smiled at me and winked.

Oh boy, a wink? This guy was pretty mad with the ladies I thought as I smiled trying to stifle a laugh. But I did feel good hearing a compliment even if it was from Mike Newton.

All of a sudden I heard a louder growl from Edward. I looked over and I thought he was going to smash the desk in half. His fists were now right from clenching so hard and if he was a human, he would be breathing heavily.

"Is everything okay with Cullen over there?" Mike asked.

I looked at Edward than at Mike.

"Yeah he is fine; I guess he still has his cold." I said lying through my teeth; it was the only thing I could think of.

I looked at Edward again. He had calmed down slightly and now he wasn't about to slaughter the desk. Unfortunately Edward had nowhere to go because now the teacher had arrived and English class was about to begin.

Today I wasn't really interested in Shakespeare so I wrote Edward a note. Although I was trying to make him jealous, I still cared about him. I still love him, nothing would change that.

_ Is everything okay Edward?_

I wrote on a lined sheet of paper, and then I passed it to him.

He looked at me. Then started to respond. After a couple of seconds, he passed the note back. It read:

_No it is not okay, all the guys in this room keep dreaming of you naked and your mine, not theirs._

Wow really? I thought to myself as I looked around the room noticing some stares headed in my direction.

_Don't worry Edward I love you, not them. Maybe we can ditch the rest of the day and spend some time together. _

I wrote back as I passed the note and patted his leg. I wasn't thinking of sex, I just wanted to spend time with him and I didn't think he would be mad at me for touching him because he seemed very upset by his note which said:

_I love you too Bella, and that sounds nice but I think I need time to myself, just to make sure I don't break anything. I'll see you tonight if I am better, please don't go to La Push._

WHAT? Now we couldn't even spend time together? How dare he tell me where to go and who to see?

_ Does this mean we can't even see each other?_ I asked in my note.

_I'm not sure; I don't want to hurt you._ Edward responded.

_ Too late Edward and I can see whoever I want. _I answered as I ended the conversation.

We didn't even say goodbye when he left after English. I understood Edward didn't want to hurt me, but he was. This whole thing was pushing us apart and I didn't know what to do. I saw Alice in the hall and hugged her. I told her what had happened.

"Don't worry Bella; we will fix this I promise, even if I have to get the guys involved, I will." She said and I dearly hoped she was right.

**Edward's POV**

I was looking forward to seeing my Bella. My beautiful Bella. I had two days to myself in the middle of a deserted forest and I felt pretty confident that I could control myself with Bella as long as things didn't get to intimate. I loved her so much; it hurt every bone in my body. Even though I was a strong, vampire, she was my weakness. Everything about her made me go weak in the knees. I needed her. She was like my sun, because I needed her to live, without her, I would probably just be a pile of cold rock. I would do anything to protect her, even if that meant I couldn't be intimate. I knew my groin hated me right and desperately wanted Bella. I couldn't lie to myself, I wanted her so bad. The thought of her naked, warm body beside mine sent strong, urgent urges through my body but I knew I could hurt her and the risk of hurting her was greater than giving into my sexual desires. I was almost at Forks when I smelt the most horrific smell in the world. It only took me a few seconds to realize it belonged to a wolf and as soon as I drove up to Forks parking lot, I knew who possessed the smell; Jacob Black. Jacob was on his motorbike and Bella, my Bella was sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his stomach. What was she doing there? What was she doing near him? What was she doing touching him? A wave of jealous rolled across my body. I was Bella's not that stupid wolf's. She belonged to me. All I wanted to do was throw Jacob off of his bike, but I knew I couldn't do that in front of the students.

I got out of my Volvo, with my fists clenched and started walking to Bella and that dog. I glared at both of them, letting Jacob know she was mine and Bella know she shouldn't be with a dog.

"Oh I think the cold one is mad." I heard Jacob say as I stifled a growl.

Of course I was mad, my Bella was in the arms of someone else and it killed me. I felt as though the Volturi were using their powers on me, I felt that bad.

All of a sudden I saw Jacob kiss Bella on the cheek and my fists grew tighter. I wish we weren't in a school parking lot because I would on him in a matter of minutes. I just wanted to tackle him and erase that smirk off of his face.

"So I'll see you after school Bella, bye!" Jake I heard him say as he left the parking lot.

What? Why was Jacob going to see Bella? I really needed to talk to Bella and sort this out.

"What why was Jacob here? Why were you on his motorbike and what are you doing with him tonight?" I asked, with my teeth and fists clenched.

I wanted to know the answers as much as I wanted human blood.

"Why hello to you too Edward," she said as she began walking to class.

"I'm serious Bella, answer my questions." I said as I blocked her from entering Forks High School.

Now I was standing in front of Bella. I could smell her sweet taste. Her eyes were beautiful. She looked like an angel and all of a sudden I felt horrible for what I had said. I didn't need to be rude, Bella didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry Bella that was rude of me; I hope you will forgive me especially for what happened the other day. I hope you know how much I love you and would die if something were to happen to you. I hope you didn't think I left you; I just needed time to myself so I could figure out a way to protect you and always keep you safe. I missed you so much." I said as I walked closer to Bella placed a brown stray of my hair over around my ear. Her smell was so overwhelming and all I wanted to do was kiss her. But I couldn't.

"Wow you look so beautiful today Bella." I said, noticing the way her jeans showed off her legs and bum. Her shirt also showed of her amazing breasts, she looked stunning and she was mine.

All of a sudden Bella leaned on her tippy toes, wrapped her arms around me and started to kiss me. I could feel her tongue at the entrance of my mouth and although my groin really wanted me to kiss her back, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I had to protect her.

"Bella, stop we can't do this." I said sternly pushing her away.

"What? We can't even kiss?" She asked shocked.

I hated hurting her, but it was for the best.

"Don't get me wrong Bella, I love kissing you, but I know your intentions and I don't want you think that this is okay. I know if I start kissing you, it is going to lead to other things and I don't want to hurt you, ever. Why can't you understand my sweet Bella?" I explained becoming more and more frustrated that she did not understand how much she meant to me. She was my life, why was it so hard for her to understand.

"I do understand, it's you who doesn't. Oh and to answer your questions, Jacob has agreed to take me motor biking again and tonight he wanted to see if I wanted to see him and I said yes." She said.

No, my Bella was not going to put herself in danger! I loved her to much, I had to protect her.

"But Bella motorbikes are dangerous and you know it's not safe over there, the wolves could hurt you." I said as another wave of wage rushed over me like a tidal wave in the Ocean.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Edward, Jacob is my friend." She said sternly as we walked into English class.

As soon as I was going to respond to her statement, I heard voices in my head. They were coming from the guys in the class.

_Wow Bella looks so damn fine today._

_ Wow I would love to see what is under those clothes._

_ I wish Bella wasn't with Edward, I would love to sex her up. _

I tried not to growl but it was impossible! How dare these guys talk about my Bella like this? She was mine! I looked around the room and it took all of my strength now to throw all of the guys out of the window. I tried to maintain my cool as we made our way to the back of the classroom where our seats were but Mike Newton's mind was full of disgusting details regarding him and my Bella. I could deal with the fact Mike liked Bella but I could not deal with his disgusting mind. I hated seeing guys picturing themselves with my girl. If I could I would make sure none of these guys would ever think about Bella in that way ever again.

"Hey Mike." I heard Bella say.

Why was she talking to him? It made his mind worse because now he was picturing Bella laying naked on a desk and him….I growled loudly and grabbed the edge of the desk to control my emotions as I saw Bella look at me. She was mine. I didn't want anyone near her.

"Is everything okay with Cullen over there?" Mike asked.

Yeah you and your dirty mind I thought to myself.

I saw Bella look at me than at Mike.

"Yeah he is fine; I guess he still has his cold." She said.

Nice one Bella, I thought.

After a few seconds, I noticed Bella was writing something down on a lined sheet of paper. Then she passed it to me. It read:

_Is everything okay?_

I looked at Bella. Then started to respond. I responded by saying:

_No it is not okay, all the guys in this room keep dreaming of you naked and your mine, not theirs._

I watched her write as she passed the note back to me.

_Don't worry Edward I love you, not them. Maybe we can ditch the rest of the day and spend some time together. _

Although I wanted to be with her, I knew she would try to get close to me and I couldn't. I had to stick to my plan. I couldn't touch her intimately than I couldn't hurt her. So I answered her back by saying:

_I love you too Bella, and that sounds nice but I think I need time to myself, just to make sure I don't break anything. I'll see you tonight if I am better, please don't go to La Push._

I said not wanted her to go to La Push to see that awful mutt. I wanted her far away from him.

_ Does this mean we can't even see each other?_ She asked in the note.

_I'm not sure; I don't want to hurt you._ I replied, not really knowing what to say. I just didn't want to hurt her.

_ Too late Edward and I can see whoever I want. _She answered.

I felt bad for hurting her, but I had to. I just didn't like the idea of her seeing Jacob. I hoped she didn't.

As soon as class was over, I ran out of the room without even looking back at the love of my life.

Hey everyone!

I hope you liked this chapter! Lots of Edward for you!

I'm not 100% sure what to write next so if you have any ideas as to how else to make Edward jealous, feel free to let me know!

Please review!


	5. Secrets

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 5: Secrets**

Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter! If you like it or even hate it please review! I love reviews; it means a lot to me that people comment on my stories! It also helps me realize how many people actually read my stories because if I feel as though no one reads this story or likes it, it will decrease my motivation to continue writing! So please review!

A special thanks to **rogsgirl, marwa nathem and srorywriter101**! Thanks for your reviews!

Please check out **'s** and **Lisa87's** profile/stories. They are awesome and are amazing writers!

Thanks again, I love you all!

Merry Christmas, hope you all had a great one and Happy New Years!

Take care!

xoxo

Jenn!

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess_

'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that delight those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away- _**Secrets-One Republic**_

Bella's POV:

I've heard the saying be careful what you wish for, but it wasn't until I watched Edward run out of the classroom that I actually understood what that statement meant. I wanted him to be jealous. I wanted him to be closer with me. But as I saw him disappear, my heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach like a ship's anchor heading to the bottom of an ocean. I didn't want him to leave; I just wanted him to know that he could be close with me and not hurt me. I was scared. I felt like I did when Edward left me a while back. I didn't know where he went and I was afraid he wasn't coming back. But as I walked out of the classroom and into the hall, the wave of sadness which had washed all over me was becoming replaced with a sense of anger. It felt like the eye before the storm. Edward promised me he would never but he just did. He left without telling me where he was going. I was the one who should be angry, because he wouldn't touch me. I had the right to be angry and frustrated. I just talked to Mike and Jacob; Edward didn't need to get upset. I clenched my fists as my heart began to beat fast like a bass drum. Why did Edward have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he just kiss me like a normal boyfriend? I sighed to myself trying to keep my anger from erupting like a volcano. I knew if I tried to find Edward he would give me another lecture regarding why having sex would be dangerous and pointless. I knew even with how jealous he was, he wouldn't change. So instead of going to my next class, I decided I would head to La Push. Maybe if I pushed Edward a little further he would get the idea and finally be close with me or better yet actually kiss me.

I was just about to exit my school when I saw Alice and Jasper leaning against their lockers.

"Where are you going Bella?" Alice asked as I noticed Jasper trying to calm my wild emotions.

"Trying to get this plan to work." I answered as I described to Alice what had happened earlier with Edward.

"Don't worry Bella, he didn't leave you, he just needed some time to calm down and hunt." Alice explained.

Even though I was mad, I sighed with relief. I didn't know what I would do if Edward left again. I knew this time I would not be able to stitch my heart up again.

"Edward's normally a very jealous person, he must be working quite hard to calm his emotions and not give in to your wishes." Jasper mentioned.

"Well I figured the only option I have now is to push this plan into full gear. I'm hoping in order to change Edward; I have to make him even more jealous. So I'm heading to Jacob's." I said.

"Do you think that's a good idea, you know how mad Edward can get?" Jasper asked.

"Well that's what I'm hoping for, because right now I hate his method regarding how to handle his emotions." I answered then I left Forks High School and drove to La Push.

Since I didn't tell Jake I was coming over so early, I hoped he would be around. The drive was short and soon I was parked right in front of Jacob's small but unique house. I smiled softly to myself as I stepped out of my big truck. Standing in front of Jake's house brought back a surge of memories from the time when Edward left. I remembered coming to see Jake everyday and building motorbikes. He was always there for me and tried his best to heal my bleeding heart. I wished I loved him like he deserved to be because I knew he would always treat me right. The memories flashed through my head like a movie placed on repeat. It felt just like yesterday that Edward had left and Jake's house was my sanctuary. But when I thought about it, nothing much had changed. Edward had left me speechless in the classroom and now I was seeking aid from my best friend Jake. I smiled realizing how little had changed.

Before I had a chance to knock on the brown, wooden door, Jake was already standing there in the entrance, waiting to greet me.

"Bella what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here so early?" Jacob asked as he gave me a great big bear hug that nearly choked me to death.

I told Jacob what happened and explained to him that I thought I needed to make Edward even more jealous in order for him to be closer with him. When I was done explaining my idea, I looked up at Jacob's face. Although he was smiling I could see the piercing pain he was trying to hide from me. He wanted to be closer to me. I'm pretty sure he didn't want Edward to ever be close with me. All of a sudden I felt awful. I wasn't being a good friend describing my sex issue with Jacob.

"Oh my gosh Jake, I'm so sorry I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems with Edward." I said

"Don't worry Bella, although I would rather not think of that leech touching you, I just want you to be happy and like I said before I don't mind making that vampire jealous!" Jake said as he hugged me again. But this time he didn't let go so quickly. I hated to admit it, but it felt good to be in his arms. His warmth felt like I was wrapped up in a soft blanket and his sweet, safe aroma smelt as sweet as chocolate.

"C'mon Bella, let's get your mind off things and go for a ride on the motorbikes!" Jake said.

I smiled.

"That sounds great Jake!" I said.

Then we retrieved the medium sized motor bikes from Jacob's garage and rode along the dirt roads of La Push. It felt great to ride the motorbike because I felt like I was flying. The large, towering trees whizzed past me as my hair flew around my face like glowing fire flies. I couldn't help but smile as my thoughts soon faded from my crowded head.

"Are you having fun?" Jake yelled.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled back as we entered a bike trail through the trees. It was quite peaceful to look around and only see woods for miles and miles.

I was enjoying myself so much by the time we had made our way back to Jacob's place the sun was just about heading to bed.

"Hey I forgot to mention before, the wolf pack is having a party down at the beach and I was wondering if you would like to stay and go with me. If you can't that's fine, I know how bad that leech likes to control you." Jake asked as he put both of the motorbikes away.

I didn't really want to go back and see Edward because by this time he probably found out from Alice that I was seeing Jacob and Edward was probably very angry. I was not in the mood to get a lecture regarding how irresponsible I was being so I decided to stay.

"I think I will stay, but for your information Jake, Edward does not control me." I said as Jake grabbed my hand and led me to the beach.

I could smell the furiously fire as Jacob and I made our way onto the beach. The feverish flames licked at the meat and hot dogs which were placed in a black tin, waiting to be cooked for the extremely hungry wolves who were standing impatiently by the fire.

"Hey Bella the blood sucker actually let you go?" Jared questioned as the wolf pack ran towards us to greet me.

"No he doesn't even know I am here." I said, kind of too proudly.

"OOHHHHHH." The wolf pack said.

"You're a rebel now!" Embry exclaimed.

"Don't worry if you need help dealing with the leech we can take him down." Jared replied.

"Thanks guys, but I think I am good right now." I said trying to calm the wild wolves down.

"Did you guys save any food for us?" Jake asked trying to steer the subject of the conversation to something he enjoyed rather than hated.

"Yes I saved food for you, but you better owe me, they almost killed me because I kept food from them." Seth said pointed at the wolf pack.

"Thanks Seth, you're right, I do owe you!" Jake said.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Jake asked as we walked over the fire and the roasting hot dogs.

I nodded my head as Jake handed me my hot dog and pointed me to a table which had all the fixings. Then he told me there were drinks in a blue cooler, and as soon as I found it I picked out a Diet Pepsi.

Once he had all of his things, he led me to an isolated tree trunk which was away from the crowd but was near the water. We sat down and began to eat. The sounds of the white waves crashing on the dirty sand soothed my shaky soul.

"I'm so glad you decided to come tonight, I had such a good day with you. I have missed you so much Bella. Ever since the leech has come back, it feels as though I never get to see you anymore." Jake said once he was done his food.

I was taken aback by his sincerity. But I actually felt the same way he did.

"I'm glad I came too, I've had such a good night and I miss you too, sorry I don't get to see you much." I said feeling guilty about being a bad friend.

"Well maybe we can change that Bella. " He said as he leaned closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked Jacob.

"Well if we were together Bella, we could see each other all the time and wouldn't have to worry about what others thought." Jacob explained.

What was Jacob saying?

"But we aren't together Jacob, I'm still with Edward, I thought you understood everything when I asked you to help me." I said.

"I do understand Bella, but can't you see I could be better for you than that leech! He is afraid to touch you for fear of hurting you but I would never hurt you! Can't you see Bella, I still love you and I want you to be with me not him! We could be intimate! We could have endless nights of passionate sex and we could just lie in each others' arms for days and days! We could do this." Jacob exclaimed and without letting me respond he kissed me. I felt his soft, hungry lips on mine as I let his tongue dance with my own. His kiss felt so good and it felt amazing to be kissed. Then he started to touch my breast through my shirt with his hand. I pulled back and briefly looked back at the fire but suddenly it was empty. There were no wild wolves to be seen. Jacob must have told everyone to leave which started to upset me. He had planned this. That is why he wanted me to come over tonight. But as he continued to kiss me and touch my breast, my body started to betray me.

"Mmmm Bella." I heard Jacob moan as he pulled my shirt off so my black bra was exposed. He pushed me down onto the sand and started to nuzzle my neck. Oh it felt so good to be touched by this warm animal. I started to rub Jacob's hair but as soon as I did I saw the bite mark James had left me which let me to think of Edward. This was wrong. Although I wanted to make him jealous, this was too much. I loved Edward, I truly did.

"Jake no, we have to stop!" I said as I tried to push off the heavy beast.

Jacob suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at me with wishful and dreary eyes.

"I am so sorry Bella, you are right we can't do this even though I want you so bad. If we were together this would be more romantic because you deserve it." Jake said as he helped me up.

"Do you forgive me Bella, please don't be mad, you are just so amazing and you smell delicious." Jake said.

I couldn't really be that mad especially when I didn't stop it right away. It was part my fault too.

"Of course I forgive you Jake; it was partially my fault too. But I better get going before Edward tries to come and find me for himself." I said.

But before I could leave the beach, Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Please never forget that I will always love you and that you don't have to stay with Edward, I could make you happy. But don't worry if you still want to make that leech jealous, I'm still game, but I will always understand if you want some time apart." Jacob exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Thanks Jacob, let me just take one day at a time, but I'll try to call you tomorrow. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way but I still need you in my life." I said as I walked to my truck.

"Wait Bella, let me go home with you, I couldn't live with myself if that leech hurt you." Jacob said.

I didn't think Edward would ever hurt me but knowing how mad he was going to be, made me a little scared so I accepted his offer.

However I was suddenly stopped by a silver Volvo as soon as I crossed the border. It was Edward.

I didn't even have time to stop the truck, Edward was already at my window and he was mad. Real mad. His forehead was creased; his fists were clenched by side along with his clenched teeth. He was also growling.

"Why were you kissing him?" He asked.

"What…?" I asked.

"I can hear his dirty thoughts; this wolf over here can't keep his thoughts to himself. Apparently I keep seeing images of you two kissing on the beach. Why is that the case Isabella Swan?"

Although Edward looked mad, his voice was quite calm which even scared me even more. I gulped. This was going to be a very long night.

Edward's POV

I hated leaving Bella. It was the worst thing I could do but I couldn't stand being in the same room as those teenage boys who were dreaming of kissing Bella. My Bella! I knew if I didn't get out of that classroom I would have broken one of the desks. I wanted to tell Bella why I had to leave, but the longer I stayed there the longer many lives would be placed in danger, including Bella's. So I drove my Volvo home.

I ignored Esme's concerned look as I went upstairs to my room. I laid there for hours thinking of nothing except for Bella. I tried to convince myself that maybe it was time to give into my desires. Maybe I should try to be close with Bella. But then my brain would click in and remind me of the dangers I was putting Bella in. I sighed. I wished I wasn't a vampire, than things would be easier. Although I still didn't want to be close with Bella, I realized I should go back and see her to let you know I hadn't left her yet. So before I left, I hunted up north. I thought fulfilling my appetite would decrease my anger for the inappropriate boys. By the time I hunted, I realized school would be over so I decided to stay in the woods some more. Then when I was just about to go to Bella's house, I heard Alice's voice tell me to get home. So I did.

"What is it Alice?" I asked frustrated that I couldn't see Bella right away.

"Bella isn't at her house; she is down at La Push, with Jacob." Alice answered.

"How do you know Alice, you can't see anything on that land." I asked, wondering how she knew Bella was with that wolf.

"She told me." Alice answered back.

What? Why was she down with that horrible, filthy wolf! Jacob could hurt you or even the tribe could. She was in a lot of danger and I had to find her.

I thanked Alice for the information and drove off to the border. Then I waited. I knew once Bella left she would have to come across my car.

I didn't have to wait too long, because soon enough I could hear Jacob's thoughts and they weren't good. I saw images of Jacob and Bella kissing and my Bella was saying no. Then I saw them kissing on the beach with Jacob's hands on Bella's soft breast. Every time I was bombarded with these images, I was also able to hear Jacob's disgusting thoughts about how he wanted to be inside of Bella. If my heart was still beating, I knew it would have stopped there right on the spot. But I did feel as though I was hollow, like broken, lonely tree trunk in the forest. Although I always told Bella she could be with Jacob, to actually see her with him pained me so much. I felt as though my whole reason for existence was slipping through my fingers like slippery sand. My nightmare was coming true. But then a surge of anger filled my body. I was mad Bella had gone to La Push when I told her not to. I was mad Jacob kissed her. She was mine. All mine. I clenched my fists and saw Bella's truck emerge off into the distance. Then I jumped out of my car and appeared in front of her window before her truck came to a full stop.

"Why were you kissing him?" I asked my teeth clenched and I could hear myself growling with frustration.

"What…?" She asked.

"I can hear his dirty thoughts; this wolf over here can't keep his thoughts to himself. Apparently I keep seeing images of you two kissing on the beach. Why is that the case Isabella Swan?" I asked curious of her answer.

Even though I was fearful of what I may hear.

Hey everyone!

Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry there was only a short Edward POV! Next chapter there will be a longer one! If you guys have any suggestions for my next chapters please let me know! Also please review, I love reviews!


	6. The Longest Night

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 6: The Longest Night**

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay, this is my last term of my undergrad and it is already starting to get very busy! I was also sick for a week so I haven't been able to update! I hope you like this chapter! Don't worry for all you Edward/Bella lovers, there will be tons more for you in the next few chapters! Please review! I love reviews and it encourages me to continue writing this story! I also love to hear from new readers so please feel free to review or message me!

Wow! You guys really liked my last chapter! Thanks for all the support! Thanks to:

Meab1966, marwa nathem, Roselove0827, vampgirllover123, cheerylove501, srorywriter101, teambellaedward and !

Thanks so much for all of your support; I could not have written this without you! I hope you like this chapter!

xoxo

Jenn!

Oh and if you guys want to check out more of poetry and what's new with me I have a blog:

.

I also have a twitter: _JennRose_

_Is it dark, where you are?  
Can you count the stars where you are?  
Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home?_

Are you lost, where you are?  
Can you find your way when you're so far?  
Do you fear, where you are?  
A thousand nights alone

So here we are set into motion  
We'll steal a car and crash in the ocean  
You and I, caught in a fading light  
On the longest night **The Longest Night- Howie Day**

**Bella's POV:**

"Why were you kissing him?" Edward asked again, this time he was now sitting beside me in my truck and I could hear him growl louder the sound echoing like thunder within his throat.

I never really thought of Edward as a monster even though he was an ancient creature who had the skills to kill anyone who came into his path, but at this moment as I stared into Edward's angry eyes, I actually feared the vampire in front of me. I felt terrible for kissing Jacob and I knew I couldn't tell Edward that because it would break his heart. All I wanted was to be close to Edward. I just wanted to feel his warm body wrapped around my own.

"I'm so sorry Edward, he kissed me first." I said.

"I should have attacked him when I had the chance, next time I see him I will get even and he will be sorry for ever touching you!" Edward said growling again.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? You know I hate anyone touching you. My sweet, sweet Bella?" He asked as he pushed a strain of hair away from my face.

"I'm fine Edward, it was just a kiss, please don't do anything to him he didn't mean anything by it I swear." I replied hoping to calm Edward down with my words. I wasn't really mad at Jacob, the kiss felt amazing and it felt good to actually be kissed by someone. I still cared for Jacob and I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Are you sure Bella? You know my life would be meaningless if anything were to happen to you." Edward said.

I nodded my head. Although his statement was very sentimental, I knew it was the main reason why Edward refused to be close with me so now every time I heard those words, I cringed.

As I stared at Edward and studied his angry expression, I realized that maybe he was willing to be close with me.

"You know Edward; you don't have to worry because you are a better kisser than Jacob." I said smiling as I leaned over and kissed his cold but smooth lips. They tasted as sweet as honey and my body longed for the taste of his terrific taste. I needed him so much. I needed him like plants needed the sun. I needed to feel his satin skin on my own.

"Bella! Stop! I told you we can't do this why are you being so stubborn? You know damn well I could hurt you at any moment!" Edward said his teeth clenching shut.

Edward was angry again. But so was I.

"You are not going to hurt me! I trust you too much and I know you love me too much to ever put me in any danger! Please can we just try and take things slowly?" I asked trying to make him change his mind.

"Bella, every day I put your life in danger but every time we are intimate that danger increases dramatically! There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, but I will not put your life in danger!" Edward said almost yelling as his deep, dark voice echoed like thunder in a heavy rain storm.

Why was he so stubborn? Why wouldn't he just try? Try for me? I couldn't live like this anymore. My body was in need which was evident to me when I gave in to Jake's kiss. I needed some closeness, some intimacy. I wanted the gentlemen but also the aggressor. I guess I wanted the best of both worlds.

"Can't you just try for me? Please!" I asked pleading with Edward to change his mind. But like the stone object he was, he didn't budge on the subject

"No Bella! Why can't you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Edward asked.

"Because Edward we are in the 21st century now and individuals who are in relationships are allowed to be intimate with each other! It is normal! We love each other and I trust you, that's all that should matter!" I said.

"This isn't normal Bella because I am a vampire and I wasn't born in this century! I am not ready to take that chance with you. I don't want to take the chance that you could get hurt!" Edward yelled.

"Well if you can't take that chance, then I don't know what to do! I can't keep being in this relationship where you feel as though you don't trust yourself to be around me. I am a human and I have desires. I won't break if you touch me, I'm not a doll. So I think you need to truly decide if you want me as your girlfriend or a friend because right now we are just acting like friends." I said despearly trying to control the tears that were emerging slightly within my eyes. I didn't want to hurt Edward but this was my only option I had left to change Edward's mind.

"Bella, what are you saying?" Edward said, every inch of his body was frozen. I had finally gotten his attention now.

"I think we need a little break, just so you can carefully think things through. I love you so much Edward, you're my life but I want more in this relationship and I need to know if you want more too. If not you need to let me know as soon as you figure it out." I said trying to maintain my composure even though it was hard watching Edward break into a million tiny pieces.

"This has to do with Jacob right?" Edward said channeling his sadness into anger.

"No it doesn't Edward! Why does everything have to do with him?" I said feeling as though Edward was missing the point with everything I was saying.

"You've picked him haven't you? You've picked him because he can touch you with his filthy paws as though you're just an object!" Edward declared, now his eyes like tiny black slits.

Wait? Was he now stating that I was dirty because Jake had touched me?

"What? Did you just say I'm dirty now? I'm not an object because I want to be touched and feel wanted! Well just for your information Edward, I enjoyed the kiss very much. NOW GET OUT OF MY TRUCK, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL YOU HAVE MADE UP YOUR MIND!" I yelled as the tears finally sprung from my eyes. I was angry and sad. I hoped Edward would soon realize how unfair he was being but if he didn't change his mind, I don't know how well I would be prepared to lose him.

With one final surprised look, Edward sped to his car and drove off into the distance.

As I watched the silver Volvo become smaller and smaller, sweet, salty tears started to flow heavily down my face like a gushing granite river. I leaned my head on the steering wheel and cried. I loved Edward so much. He was my world. My dream man. But even a princess always needs or wants more. I wanted more from the relationship and it was the only way to let Edward know how serious I was. I knew Alice had probably seen our fight in a vision and I hoped if things didn't work out, she would tell me. But right now I was hoping with all of my might, Edward would finally change his mind. Although I knew I was doing the right thing, I knew there was a possibility I had just thrown Edward out of my life for good. I hoped since Edward loved me, he would change his mind for me, if he didn't well… All of a sudden I heard a knock on my car window. It was Jake! I rolled down my window.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see the tall, brown haired wolf staring at me. I quickly wiped the tears away from my red, swollen eyes.

"Bella! Are you okay? Did that leech hurt you when he found out I kissed you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine Jacob. No he isn't mad about that, I told him we needed to go on a break because he wasn't changing his mind and I think I just made things even worse." I said.

Although I was pretty sure, inside Jake's head he was throwing a party knowing things were not going well between Edward and I, Jacob continued to be supportive.

"Don't worry Bella, every guy including a leech gets jealous, it's just a matter of time before he realizes that if he doesn't change he could lose you forever! Or if he doesn't then he is actually pretty dumb." Jacob said.

"I don't know if you are right Jake, I have been trying to make him jealous and nothing seems to be working." I said.

Jake sighed. All of a sudden I felt terrible for making Jake help me become intimate with Edward especially with how Jake felt about me. I felt selfish and the guilt hit me like a tidal wave hitting a silent shore.

"You know what Jake? I think I'm going to put an end to this plan, because it isn't working and I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm sorry for being so selfish; I can't imagine how hard this must have been for you. But thanks for your help Jake; I know I can always count on you." I said hoping he wouldn't be mad at me.

"Bella how could you think you were being selfish? I was the one who said I would help you! All I want is for you to be happy and even though I dispise that Leech, if he makes you happy then I will have to support your decision. But I think you should change your mind about the plan, I have some ideas on how to make it work. Maybe I'm a wolf but I'm sure Leeches get just as jealous as us. Just remember I will always be here for you." He said wiping the salty wetness from my cheek.

"I'm not sure it will work Jake, I've tried everything and besides why would you want to help me?" I asked curious as to what Jake had in mind. Whatever it was I'm sure it was better than the empty thoughts I had currently in my head.

"Don't worry, trust me okay Bella? Oh well in all honesty I was hoping I could get a few more of those kisses." Jake said smiling then laughing.

"In your dreams!" I said but I couldn't help but laugh.

"So Bella do you think you could possibly stay the night? Don't worry I won't try anything but if you go back to your house, those Leeches will know." Jacob asked.

"Why do you want me to stay over?" I asked, now I was really curious as to what Jake had in mind.

"Well let's just say, Edward may change his mind if he found out you stayed over at my house." Jake said smiling.

"Are you sure that could work?" I asked digesting what Jake just told me.

"Well I think once he finally realizes that if he doesn't do something fast, he may lose you forever." He answered.

"Mmmm." I thought to myself. I had no other options and I knew how much Edward was jealous of Jake. Maybe if he realized we were together, he would change his mind! I only wished Alice was in on it as well. I thought I could phone her but if she was with Edward, he could hear. I didn't want to take that chance. So I guess it was just Jake and I on this new plan.

"Okay Jake I'll convince my dad to stay over but NOTHING is going to happen between us okay?" I demanded making the lines clear between us.

"Okay Bella." He said as he smiled.

Then he jumped in my car and we drove to his house. I called Charlie and told him that there was a big party and I would be staying with Emily. He actually bought my story and the excitement about me being with the wolf pack wasn't hard to miss. Although I did feel bad for lying to Charlie, I had to fix things with Edward.

"So Bella what do you want to do now?" Jake asked and all of a sudden my heart began to race as though I was running in a marathon. I was nervous about spending the night near Jake, but I was still worried about Edward. I loved him so much; I just hoped somehow everything would work out. I sighed. I knew this would be a long night.

**Edward's POV:**

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I yelled, my growl echoed throughout my room, shattering some pictures as they fell from the wall onto the floor. I wasn't worried anyone would hear because they were out hunting. I wanted to stay behind. I didn't want to be around anyone, especially after what happened between Bella and I earlier today. I wasn't expecting her to break up with me. I wasn't expecting her to give me a choice. Didn't she know how hard it was for me to be around her? Didn't she know that I could kill her at any second? I kept trying to tell her that but she didn't listen. Why couldn't she just listen? I sat down on the bed and all I could hear were Bella's words playing throughout my head like a song set to repeat.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND." Her words echoed in my head.

Make up my mind? How could I put her in so much danger? I wouldn't? I just couldn't do that to my Bella. I would rather have her alive than not be with me. But as I thought about her and our conversation, I began to think of Jacob, that filthy mutt. I couldn't believe he had kissed her! My Bella! I felt as though a newborn had punched me in the stomach. I tried really hard to let Bella be friends with Jacob, but deep down it bothered me to know that someone else loved my Bella. I knew I told her that if she decided to choose Jacob, it wouldn't bother me. But the truth was, it would actually destroy me.

I hated being mad at Bella. I hated having to decide between Bella's life and not having to see her. It bothered me so much that she couldn't see just how much she meant to me. I had been trying so hard to control my urges. Yes I did have urges. What guy wouldn't after being around a beautiful woman like Bella? Every day, I had to wrestle with my emotions and it was like having a fight with a newborn, I had to use every ounce of strength to win. There were times when I wanted to give in and kiss her sweet, sweet lips. Yes I wanted to feel her creamy, soft skin on mine, but I would rather hear her heart beating next to mine than accidently killing her. But the more I thought about my decision; I kept thinking about that filthy mutt and my jealousy began to boil. Maybe Bella would come around and I wouldn't have to put her in so much danger? I really hoped she would more than anything in my life because truthfully I didn't know what I would do without her. I needed her in my life. I had so many decisions to make. Since when did life as a vampire become so complicated?

"Edward?"

I quickly turned around. I was too busy thinking about that mutt that I didn't hear Alice walk up to my door.

"Hey Alice I thought you were out hunting?" I asked trying to calm myself down. I didn't want her to know the state I was in. Usually I was calm, collected Edward and I wanted to maintain that image even though I was falling apart like a rock.

"I was but I thought you could use my help." Alice answered looking at the shattered pictures on the floor.

"You had a vision of my melt down I take it?" I said still trying to sound calm, even though I knew she knew I wasn't.

Alice shook her head in agreement and sat on my bed.

"I also had a vision of you and Bella fighting, you want to talk about it?" She asked.

I sighed. Alice was one of the best sisters you could ask for. She was always there for me and even though I wanted to be alone, I knew she would be able to listen to my concerns. So I told her what happened and my dilemma.

"I don't know what to do Alice! I don't want to lose her but I don't want to kill her." I said running out of steam.

"Edward I know you care about Bella a lot, it is very obvious everyone can see it but maybe Bella is right, maybe you won't hurt her? I haven't had clear visions but I have had images which do not show anything violent between you two." Alice said.

"You're on her side now?" I asked becoming frustrated; I thought she would stand up for me.

"Edward I am not on anyone's side, all I am saying is that I don't think you will hurt her. You love her to much and that is a powerful thing. If you don't try you are never going to know. Who knows Edward maybe everything will go smoothly. Don't you want Bella to be happy? Don't you want to be with her?" Alice asked.

"Of course I do! I just don't want to hurt her! She is my world Alice, if something was to happen..." I said not wanting to imagine my life without her.

"Well Edward my opinion is I think you won't hurt her, but it's your choice, however I would advise you to make up your mind quickly or else you may lose her forever." Alice explained.

"What? What do you mean Alice? What do you know that I don't?" I asked becoming frustrated and worried of what Alice had to say.

"Well I can't see Bella at all which means…"

Alice didn't have to finish her sentence. I knew what she meant. Bella was at La Push with that filthy mutt.

"Edward don't do anything stupid, you know you can't go on their land." Alice said sternly.

I knew she was right, but I had to do something. I realized that Bella was like sand, she was slipping through my hands so easily.

"I have to Alice; I have to get her back." I exclaimed.

"And then what Edward? Are you going to be with her because if not, you will have nothing to gain. I'm sure nothing will happen between Jacob and Bella, I know she loves you. So maybe you should really think about what you want to do with Bella and talk to her tomorrow. Just remember you may lose Bella so please make the right decision Edward. I know she makes you happy. We love her. Please make this right." Alice said pleading with me.

I looked at her. My sister. She was right; going down to the La Push would make things worse. I had tonight to make my mind up. But I don't know how I could make up my mind when all I could think about was that filthy mutt with my sweet Bella. I sighed.

"Thanks Alice for your help, but I think I would like some time alone." I said as Alice smiled and walked out of my door.

I sat on my bed. The scent of Bella still lingered among the sheets. This was going to be a very long night.

**Coming up next:**

**Will Edward make the right decision? What will Jacob do?**


	7. Try

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 7: Try**

Hey guys sorry for the major delay! School is very busy and I had my wisdom teeth taken out a couple days ago so I couldn't write. But I hope you will forgive me and I hope you like this chapter! It has more Bella/Edward love for you fans out there! Also please don't think this is my last chapter, I have more games and fun lined up for future chapters!

So please review if you like this chapter, I know it has been awhile but it would be nice to know fans are still interested in this story! Thanks for all of you who have reviewed you guys are the reason I do this! I hope to update soon!

xoxo

Jenn

_All I know  
Is everything is not as it's sold  
but the more I grow the less I know  
And I have lived so many lives  
Though I'm not old  
And the more I see, the less I grow  
The fewer the seeds the more I sow_

Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try  
Then I see you standing there  
Wanting more from me  
And all I can do is try- _**Try- NellyFurtado**_

**Bella's POV:**

_"So Bella what do you want to do now?" Jake asked and all of a sudden my heart began to race as though I was running in a marathon. I was nervous about spending the night near Jake, but I was still worried about Edward. I loved him so much; I just hoped somehow everything would work out. I sighed. I knew this would be a long night._

What did I want to do? That was a big question which could have many answers but in my head all I could think of was one. Although Jake was a beautiful man whose body shined like gold, the only man I loved and would only love was Edward. Yes it was true Jake and I could be more intimate but was intimacy worth risking the love of my life for? Maybe I was the one being too hard on Edward, I mean I didn't know what it was like to be a vampire and it must be tough knowing at any minute you could hurt the person you love the most. Maybe I was the one being too hard on him. Yes I wanted to be intimate with Edward but I could wait forever for him because he was worth the wait. Perhaps the fun games with Jake had to end because it wasn't doing our relationship any good; in fact it was making it much worse. All of a sudden I felt as though I had been punched in the gut as I realized how selfish I was being. I told Edward I loved him for who he was but making him do something he didn't want to, wasn't loving him for him. I wanted Edward and if I had to wait for him I would. So what did I want to do tonight? I wanted to be with Edward.

"Hey Bella, earth to Bella are you okay?" I heard Jake asked.

I shook my head, I forgot I was with Jake and blushed knowing that I had spaced out.

"Sorry Jake, I guess I spaced out." I said still feeling my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"That's okay Bella, where did you go just now?" Jake asked.

"I was just thinking..." I said.

"Thinking about Edward right?" Jake said.

I shook my head.

"Jake I don't want to play games anymore with him, it is making everything worse. I shouldn't force him to be intimate with him, especially when it is so hard for him to be close to me. So I don't want you to mention this at all to Edward." I said.

"You know I love you Bella but I am not done playing games with Edward. Besides he probably knows you are here anyways. Don't worry Bella you will thank me. Once Edward thinks we slept together, he will become jealous and you will get what you want." Jake said smiling.

"Jake, I'm serious I don't need your help anymore I am willing to wait for Edward." I said trying to deter Jake away from his crazy games and ideas. Who knew what Edward would do if Jake told him we spent the night together. Yes he would be jealous but he would erupt like an earthquake.

"Oh really you are willing to wait? How long are you going to wait? I can smell your taste and I know your body wants to fulfill its desires. Even I turn you on but I know you love Edward. You asked for my help Bella and I am not going to stop helping you until I am done." Jake said.

I sighed. There was no way to change a wolf's mind once it has been set.

"So let's just watch some movies and eat some popcorn and you can thank me tomorrow." Jake announced with his sly smirk.

I looked at him with a questioned look.

"Don't worry Bella I am not going to try anything I promise. So pick a movie and I'll grab the food." Jake said as he sped off.

I sighed. I knew Jake liked me so why was he not trying to get with me?

But Jake kept his promise. All night. We ate popcorn and watched Mission Impossible, his pick of course. It was nice to laugh and forget about my troubles. I knew I would also love Jake but only as my best friend. However it was nice knowing I had a best friend. When it was time to go to bed, Jake gave me his bed, wow he really was a gentleman.

"Thank you Jake, I appreciate you not trying anything." I said as I tucked myself in.

"Anytime Bella, regardless of what those blood suckers say I am not a jerk. Besides I know you love someone else and I would rather keep you in my life as my friend than nothing at all." Jake said as he kissed me goodnight on the forehead.

"Get a good sleep; I don't want you to miss the fireworks tomorrow!"

I shook my head, I was worried about what lay ahead for tomorrow but I managed to drift off to sleep dreaming of Edward.

I woke up the next morning to find Jake pacing back and forth.

"Wow Jake is it Christmas day?" I asked.

"No Bella but it is not every day you get to make a leech jealous." Jake said offering me some toast as he chugged Orange Juice from the carton.

"How do you know he is going to be on the other side of the border waiting for me?" I asked but I knew it was a stupid question to ask. We both knew Edward probably had figured out I was with Jake and knowing Edward, he had probably waited all night for me on the other side of the border.

Jake laughed.

"You do realize we are talking about Edward here?" He said

I smiled but the butterflies started to fly in my stomach as we jumped into my truck and started the drive to wear La Push became vampire territory.

I didn't have to wait long to see Edward's silver Volvo, it was parked right outside the border line. I also didn't have to wait long to see Edward's beautiful body because as soon as we crossed the border, Edward flew out of his car and stopped in front of my truck. I stopped it automatically.

"Wow leech, let me just say I don't know how you control yourself around Bella because wow we had a great night-" Jake started to say but was interrupted by an outraged Edward.

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE JAKE AND NEVER EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN. SHE IS MINE AND IF I SEE YOU WITH HER AGAIN, YOUR LIFE WILL BE ENDED." Edward yelled.

I quickly looked at Jake than back to Edward. Edward was mad. Very mad. He was like a volcano which had wanted to erupt for ages. His eyes were bulgy and his eyebrows were furrowed. His cold hands were clenched like stone hammers and his fangs were glowing like crystals. I was scared.

"By Bella, thanks for last night." Jake said as he kissed my cheek and flew out of my truck away as Edward snarled with rage.

All of a sudden Edward climbed in my truck.

"Edward, I'm sorry, it is not what you think..." But before I had time to calm Edward down, he kissed me.

His lips felt like sweet candy on mine and my body wanted more. Every inch of my skin desired more and more as though he was my drug. My tongue begged his mouth to open and when it did, our tongues began to feverishly dance wildly and free.

"Mmmmm," I moaned as I grabbed Edward's dark locks and squeezed them tight in my hands.

Then Edward's lips moved down my cheek bone and down my neck. All my senses were on fire as Edward's touch shot desire through every inch of my aching body. It felt as though I had been in a dessert for years and Edward was the rain, hydrating my body with his water and life.

All of a sudden Edward tore open my shirt and started to rub my breasts as he circled my nipples making them pointy and hard. Then he kissed them, sucking them hard as he bit softly on my right nipple allowing a scream to escape my wet lips. I could feel my desire peaking and although I wasn't quite sure why Edward was doing this, I wasn't complaining. So I moved my hand to his manhood which was now big and hard. I touched him softly first and then rough. All of a sudden I heard a faint growl and then Edward stopped. He panted.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to stop...I tried…I just need more time...but I know you want this..." Edward said almost in tears. It seemed as though he had failed me, but he didn't. He did quite the opposite.

"It is okay Edward, I understand. That was amazing. But I have been selfish I know how hard it is for you to be this close to me so thank you for trying. But I love you and I will wait for you, however long you need I will be there." I said rubbing his cold cheek.

"Selfish? Bella how could you say that? I know you want to be close with me and I will try but we have to take things slow. But can I know something? Did you really sleep with Jake?" He asked his face held great concern, afraid of hearing the truth.

"Of course not Edward! I love you! Jake just thought if he told you we had been together, it would make you jealous which would make you realize how much you want me." I said.

Edward sighed.

"Wow that wolf was right for once."

"Yeah I didn't think it would, I didn't want him to say that to you." I said/

"Well I'm glad you stayed the night." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well let's just say knowing you could be with someone else made me realize that I could lose you at any moment and if I have to try and learn how to control myself around you, than I will do that. I love you so much Bella and I want to make you happy. So I think from now on, I will promise to try as long as you stop flirting with that mutt?" Edward stated.

"Deal!" I said as I kissed Edward on the lips.

**Edward's POV**

Although I hated being a vampire I loved the nighttime. It was the only time where everything was silent and I had time to sit and reflect with only my thoughts. Although I never slept, my room was still my sanctuary. It was filled with my favourite books and music. Before I met Bella there was never a bed in my room, but now I sat on a king's sized bed with huge pillows and matching blankets. My stereo had Claire De Lune on repeat and all I could do was stare out the window thinking of Bella. Talking to Alice really helped me understand what I needed to do but I wish I could go to La Push and take Bella away from that awful mutt. My heart sunk like a weight knowing she was over there and not with me. I tried not to imagine what they were doing but vampires do have crazy imaginations and it the images which were crossing my mind were making me sick. As much as I wanted to go over and get her myself I didn't want to create a war between us and the wolves. So first thing in the morning I would wait by the division line for Bella. So for six hours I looked out my window hoping I had not lost Bella forever, because if I did, I would be lost forever too. I hoped they were not doing anything because if Jake slept with my girl, I didn't know what I would do. I realized in order to keep her, I had to try and be close with Bella but first I had to make her see that I did in fact want her.

By the time the hands on the clock read 6 o'clock I was already in my Volvo waiting for Bella's truck to emerge from La Push.

Finally the old red truck appeared and I could see Bella with that awful mutt.

"Wow leech, let me just say I don't know how you control yourself around Bella because wow we had a great night-" Jake started to say but I couldn't let him talk. I did not want to know what happened between them.

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE JAKE AND NEVER EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN. SHE IS MINE AND IF I SEE YOU WITH HER AGAIN, YOUR LIFE WILL BE ENDED." I yelled. I had never felt so angry in my life. I did not want to see him or be around him. That awful mutt had to leave.

"By Bella, thanks for last night." Jake said as he kissed her cheek and flew out of her truck as I growled. No one was going to touch my Bella but me and it was about time she knew that.

So I jumped into her truck.

"Edward, I'm sorry, it is not what you think..." But I didn't want to hear her talk about that mutt, I just wanted her. I just wanted to show her I loved her and wanted her. So I kissed her on her sweet lips.

Her taste and scent greeted me as though they were both blood. My body lusted for her sweet body.

"Mmmmm," I heard her moan as she grabbed my hair which turned me on even more. I could feel the pressure start to rise in my body as my manhood started to rise.

Then I kissed moved down her cheek bone and down her neck. Every inch of her body smelt so good. I wanted more. So I tore open her shirt, which exposed her perky perfect breasts. Oh how she was beautiful. I started to rub her breasts as I circled her nipples making them pointy and hard. Then I kissed them, sucking them hard as I bit softly on her right nipple allowing a scream to escape from her wet lips. I could smell her desire as the scent wrapped itself around me like a blanket. Then she started to join as she moved her hand to my manhood which was now big and hard. Her first touch sent sparks up and down my body and I knew if she continued I would not be able to control myself and I had to control, I couldn't lose it after trying only once. So I stopped. I had to. It was the only way, even though it felt amazing I didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I have to stop...I tried…I just need more time...but I know you want this..." I said almost in tears. I seemed no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to please her. My beautiful Bella.

"It is okay Edward, I understand. That was amazing. But I have been selfish I know how hard it is for you to be this close to me so thank you for trying. But I love you and I will wait for you, however long you need I will be there." She said rubbing my cold cheek.

"Selfish? Bella how could you say that? I know you want to be close with me and I will try but we have to take things slow. But can I know something? Did you really sleep with Jake?" I asked afraid of what she was going to tell me. I knew that if she slept with Jake I would have to deal with it but I would prefer not to think about it.

"Of course not Edward! I love you! Jake just thought if he told you we had been together, it would make you jealous which would make you realize how much you want me." She said.

Edward sighed. I couldn't believe that mutt was right. I also felt good to know Bella was still mine and would always be mine.

"Wow that wolf was right for once." I said.

"Yeah I didn't think it would, I didn't want him to say that to you." She said.

"Well I'm glad you stayed the night." I said because in all honesty it was my wake up call.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well let's just say knowing you could be with someone else made me realize that I could lose you at any moment and if I have to try and learn how to control myself around you, than I will do that. I love you so much Bella and I want to make you happy. So I think from now on, I will promise to try as long as you stop flirting with that mutt?" I stated.

"Deal!" she said as she kissed me on the lips.

**COMING UP NEXT:**

**Edward stops trying so Bella has to start to play some more games in order to create a horny Edward.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Closer

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 8: Closer**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I just want to say here is my first lemon of this story so I hope you like! There is some material that may be offensive so for viewers who don't like lemons this chapter is not for you!

I tried to be quicker with my updates but this month is going to be really busy with school so I hope I can update sometime this month but I can't make any promises!

I decided just to have a Bella chapter, my next chapter will about Edward in case you were wondering why it is just Bella's POV

I just want thank you for everyone who reviewed! I love reviews, I really do! It motivates and encourages me to write. It also allows me to obtain a sense as to who actually reads my stories and what people like/dislike, so please, please review

A special shout out to **Karencullen2007,** she is amazing and she is the reason this chapter is written! She inspires me and is super nice! So thank you! Please check out her profile and stories! .net/u/2580951/karencullen2007

xoxo

Jenn

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

Help me; I broke apart my insides  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself 

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_ _**Closer-Nine Inch Nails**_

**Bella's POV:**

*A couple weeks have passed*

"Edward can we try tonight?" I whispered quietly to Edward so Mr. Brown the Math teacher wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Try what Bella?" Edward asked pretending to not have a clue as to what I was talking about, but he knew.

I sighed severely in frustration. I thought I had finally gotten through to Edward the night I stayed over at Jake's, I thought we were going to work on being intimate together, that is what Edward promised. But over the past few weeks Edward had been failing to keep his promise and I was becoming impatient. Yes I was willing to wait for my Edward because I loved him dearly, but when he promised me he was going to do something, he should do it. It frustrated and angered me that he lied to me and wasn't going to try like he promised me. The only time we had been close was the night after Jake's and now it felt as though Edward didn't want to try anymore.

"You know exactly what I mean Edward Cullen! You promised me you would try, why would you say that to me if you had no intentions of trying?" I asked trying desperately to keep my voice low, but it was hard.

This time it was Edward's turn to sigh in frustration.

"Bella I told you I would try, please just give me some time." Edward answered.

"Your lying aren't you Edward? You don't want to try do you? You are still afraid you are going to hurt me?" I asked becoming angry as I could feel the rage start to boil.

"Bella of course I want to try…" Edward said.

"All I want is for you to try, even if we kiss that is fine by me but you are not even trying to make an effort Edward! Why?" I asked wondering what his answer would be.

But before he could answer, the bell echoed throughout the school, signaling the end of the day.

I severely slammed by books on the desk as I grabbed them and placed them in my bag.

"Wow is everything okay Bella, looks like you are giving those books a nice beating, what did they do to you?"

I looked up; Mike Newton was standing in front of me. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a blue American Eagle hoodie. He was looking at me but was giving Edward an uneasy stare.

"Yeah I'm okay Mike, just a long day, thanks though." I said smiling trying to suppress my anger but that was like folding a blanket into a tiny circle box.

"Well tonight at the Funky Munky they are having a live DJ and 4 dollar drinks and I was wondering if you would like to go, Angela, Eric and Jessica are going. It will be a lot of fun and a great way to relieve your stress. You are welcome to invite Edward and the Cullen's." Mike said.

I was still frustrated with Edward so I wasn't sure what to do about Mike's invite, usually I wasn't the party girl but the day I was having, I was in desperate need of a good time.

"Thanks for the invite Mike, I'm not sure what I have planned for tonight but I may see you there." I said as I put on my knapsack, smiled at Mike and started to walk in the hall way.

"So do you really want to go out tonight?" Edward asked in a surprise tone.

"I don't know Edward; I need to talk to Alice first."

Edward gave me a questioning look but it was true. Alice plan was started to fail and I wanted to see if she had better plans up her sleeve.

So I walked to my truck as Edward got in his Volvo. We were heading to the same place; the Cullen's but I needed my space and wanted to travel in a low speed vehicle to clear my head. So with that I trailed Edward's car to his house.

As soon as I arrived, Alice ran out the door, hurrying to greet me. She didn't need her visions to know something was wrong.

"Edward the guys are going hunting you should join them, you haven't hunted in awhile." Alice said, advising instead of suggesting.

Edward looked at me knowing I was upset. I could tell by his sincere look that he hated me being upset.

"Don't worry Bella I won't be too long, I'll be back just in time if you want to go out." Edward said as he kissed my forehead and took off hunting with Jasper and Emmett.

There were many things I loved about Alice, but the main thing was that I didn't need to retell my stories; she had seen everything in her vision including my meeting with Mike.

"We are going, end of story! I haven't been out in ages, we have to go Bella! It will be so much fun, I swear!" Alice said as her eyes became wide and a smile appeared on her face. Then she started becoming bubbly, oh know here was typical Alice.

"Okay fine, as long as you come up with a better plan this time!" I said as Alice gave me a questioned look.

So I explained to her what was going on with Edward and I, which was about nothing.

"I told him I would wait for him and I would, but I hate the fact that he broke his promise! Alice why would he say he would do it when he isn't even trying?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella, but I think he still may be afraid of the risk involved in being intimate with you." Alice said trying to explain her brothers' behaviour.

"I understand that, but I am not a fragile rag doll!" I cried out in desperation. I hated always feeling like the weak, fragile human.

"Than prove it to him Bella!" Alice said.

"How?" I asked.

"We go party and show that vampire what he is missing! We will start another game, this time it will be called "let's make Edward jealous." C'mon Bella I have the perfect thing for you to wear!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and let me to her room. Oh no, now I was in trouble, Alice was in her element and there was no way anybody was going to say no to Alice when she was in party mode. Although I usually failed to enjoy Alice's party personality, her idea seemed very intriguing and as of right now, I didn't have any other options.

I was staring at Alice's massive shoe collection as Alice quickly examined all of the clothes in her walk in closet. I could not believe a vampire could own so much clothes and shoes.

"Here try this and this and this on." Alice said as she threw pieces of clothing on her king sized bed.

I took one look at the clothes and wanted to shake my head.

"C'mon Bella, don't you want to make Edward jealous?

Alice was right. So I looked at the articles of clothing which were picked out for me. The black skinny jeans with white sparkly rhinestones on the front and back pockets were not that bad. However the shirt was way over my league. It was a long red satin halter top which I could tell would expose my breasts to the outside world.

"Here you should wear this leather jacket and these black stilettos." Alice said as she walked out of her closet with the jacket and shoes in her hand.

"Umm, Alice we don't take the same size, there is no way there are going to fit." I said.

"Take another look Bella." Alice said as I check out the sizes, they were all my sizes. I sighed. Typical Alice not only likes shopping for herself but also for other people who hate clothes.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself every time I see things in your size I just want to pick them up for you! Besides you are going to look awesome in that outfit! Oh Bella, have you wore your lingerie yet for Edward?" Alice asked.

I could feel my cheeks turn red as I remember the lack of material; Alice made me buy weeks ago. From my reaction Alice knew that was a no.

"Bella I bought that for you to use. Well my advice is that you use it soon, really soon." Alice said as she winked at me.

"Hurry up and put on that outfit, I'm going to do your make up and curl your hair." Alice said in a rushed voice.

"Wow, what is going on in here?" Rosalie asked.

Alice explained to Rosalie what was going on and of course she was very excited to go out.

"Oh I am definitely coming with you, I'll just drag Emmett along, and he owes me anyways." Rosalie said.

Since I was already self cautious about my body, I changed into Alice's bathroom. Before I walked out, I looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah I felt weird that my breasts were exposed but I actually didn't look to bad at all. I smiled. I walked out to hoots and hollers from the girls.

"Wow Bella you are going to make one vampire extremely jealous!" Alice said.

"C'mon let's do your hair. Rosalie said she will help me," Alice said.

So with that, I was seated down in front of a mirror and was getting my makeup and hair done. I felt like a movie star.

When they were done I looked at myself again in the mirror and I was shocked to see the difference. I looked amazing. My brown hair now rolled down my hair in ringlets, I had red lipstick, light eye shadow, black eyeliner rimed by eyes and black mascara rimmed my eyelashes.

"Wow thank you so much! You guys did a great job!"

"Yeah I know, us vampires are stylish!" Rosalie said.

Then Rosalie went to her room to get ready and Alice changed into skinny jeans and a purple strapless top. She looked amazing.

Next we went downstairs so I could eat. Esme had made me lasagna, even though I continue to tell her not to cook for me; she always finds ways to feed me. But I couldn't complain because although vampires don't eat, they cook delicious food.

"You look so beautiful Bella!" Esme said as she took my empty plate away.

"Thank you Esme and thank you for dinner it was delicious like usual."

"Anytime Bella." She said.

I was impatiently waiting for the boys to return, luckily Forks became dark quickly and they had found a spot up north which was deserted and away from civilization.

"So I heard we are going out to party?" All of a sudden I heard Emmett's voice as the boys walked into the kitchen and I swear they almost stopped dead in their tracks especially Edward.

"Wow you look great!" Emmett said

"Thanks Emmett."

Then I looked at Edward. He was silent but he couldn't stop staring. His eyes were roaming around my body as he watched the satin red material hug my breasts, my stomach, bum and thighs. I think he liked what he saw because when he looked back into my eyes, I could see desire and hunger, even though he just ate.

"You look so beautiful Bella." Edward said as he tried to pull me in for a kiss, but this time I wasn't giving in. Making Edward jealous was now in motion.

"Of course we are partying!" I said as Alice yelled in agreement. Then the girls got into Alice's Volvo and the boys went into Edward's and we were off to the Funky Munky.

The Funk Munky was a bright coloured building which had an outdoor patio with neon coloured umbrellas. There were many people inside the building which on the main floor had a bar to the right and a huge dance floor to the left. The music was loud and echoed like a bass drum around the entire bar. I could notice guys staring at me, well mostly at my breasts and although it made me feel a little uneasy, seeing Edward's stern look knew my plan was working. Edward was becoming jealous. I caught Alice's eye who smiled back in return.

"C'mon Bella let's dance!" Alice shouted as she grabbed me by the hand as the boys went to get us some drinks.

I had not even start to dance when Mike Newton appeared, and he didn't look half bad. He was wearing a nice pair of black jeans, sneakers and plaid blue collared shirt.

"Hey Bella you made it! Wow you look awesome!" Mike said

"Yeah I decided I needed a night out, awe thanks Mike you look great tonight as well." I responded.

"Well Jessica isn't here yet so I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Mike asked nervously.

Although I didn't really want to, I knew dancing with another guy would make Edward jealous. So I accepted his offer.

Mike moved closer to me and I started to sway my hips just enough so they would touch Mike's front. Mike put his hands on my hips as he moved closer again. We were inches apart and I could feel his arms move down towards my butt. My first reaction was to flinch to get his hands off of me but again I knew it would make Edward jealous! As I moved my hips to the music and grinded next to Mike, I waited for Edward to tear me away and rescue me like he always did. But as I looked over to the direction of the bar, there was Edward sitting on the stool watching me. I looked again. He was holding the edge of the table and I thought he was going to break it in half because his hands were held in tight fists. His forehead was creased and his eyes were filled with anger as he watched me move. But he remained motionless as though he was a statue.

"Here Edward wanted you to have your drink, I don't know why he is in a crappy mood but he is refusing to join the party." Emmett said as he handed me a Fuzzy Naval.

I stared back at Edward, then to Alice.

"Don't worry Bella; he is eventually going to crack." Alice said.

She was right. She had to be. So I continued to grind my hips into Mike Newton and boy was he loving it. I'm pretty sure he liked it more than I did. But when Jessica arrived who wasn't too pleased to see us dancing, removed Mike from my hips so I was left alone. I didn't want to return to Edward's side so I continued to dance with Alice and Rosalie. Soon a couple guys had made their way towards us.

"Wow you girls look hot, can we join?" a blonde haired mid twenties man said.

"Sure!" I said as the guys started to mingle and dance with us. The blonde one grabbed me by the waist and started to grind with me from behind, and then he grabbed one of my breasts, which shocked me and started to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe if you're not busy tonight, you can come home with me and I can do dirty things to you." He whispered in my ear.

But as soon as he said that, Edward came flying towards us and pushed the guy out of the way.

"She is with me; get your hands off of her!" He yelled, he was furious.

"Bella you are coming with me!" He said as he took my arm before I could protest and dragged me outside of the bar and into a hallway.

"Edward I don't want to go home!" I exclaimed sounding like a three year old.

"We aren't." He answered as he began dragging me down the hall and down a set of stairs which led to a couple of rooms. We entered one which had a small couch, wires and equipment everywhere.

"Edward what are we doing here? How did you know this room was he—" . Before I could answer his lips were on mine. Then he pushed me against the wall and I felt his wet, wild tongue enter my mouth.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

Then he stopped.

"There is something important we have to discuss Bella. You see I am under the impression that you think it is okay to dance with other guys and that it makes your heart race when you dance with these guys. But I want to show you that I can make your heart beat louder than any of those guys. Bella you have no idea what it was like to watch you with those guys, but I will show you." Edward said as he kissed me.

Then he stopped again.

"Don't worry Bella, we are going to have fun I am just going to make sure you will be screaming my name, not Mike Newton's. I will fuck you so hard so you will forget you ever danced with Mike and that other guy". He growled as he ran his hand down my shirt.

All of a sudden Edward took off my shirt and unhooked my bra.

"God Bella you smell soo good, you don't know how bad I've wanted you." He said in his velvet voice. Then he rubbed my both of my nipples in round, circular motions. Then his mouth replaced his hands.

"Mmm, Edward I want you too, I want you now!" I said feeling the sensual sensation start to take over my body.

I took Edward's shirt off as I rubbed his arms. Then I took off his jeans and boxers so I had a perfect view of his long, thick, happy manhood.

Edward quickly tore off my pants and panties and growled. Then he moved me to the couch and layed me down. He found my wet center and started to rub.

"Ohhhh Edward that feels so good, I want you so bad, I need you!" I yelled out.

Then his fingers entered me which sent me over the edge as my warm fluid erupted over him.

"OHHHHHHH EDWARD!" I yelled.

"I like how I control your body, no one else can make you feel this good right Bella?" He asked.

I nodded my head, desperately desiring more.

"Why is that Bella? Is it because I am yours and only yours?" Edward asked as he slowly stepped closer to me.

I nodded my head.

"Say it Bella, say I'm yours." Edward said.

"Your mine Edward Cullen and I want you right now!" I yelled.

And with that Edward's hard cock thrusted inside my wet centre. It was a bit painful at first but I told Edward to continue and when he did it felt amazing. My entire body was lit up and I thought I was going to scream. I had never felt anything so good; I felt every inch of my body was going to explode like a volcano.

"Who am I?" Edward asked as he thrusted inside me.

"You are mine Edward Cullen! Only mine!" I screamed

"That is right Bella, I am yours! Fuck Bella I am going to cum soon!" He growled.

All of a sudden I felt my body peak and I screamed as my wet fluid spilled onto Edward's cock. Then seconds later Edward growled in desire as he spilled his seed.

After we caught our breath, I looked at Edward who was staring at me with a worried glance.

"Bella are you okay, oh my god I didn't stop, I should have stopped, are you hurt?" Edward said in a panic.

"Edward shut up! I am fine, Edward we just had sex and you didn't hurt me! I knew it, I love you so much!" I said.

Edward looked over my body and realized what I had said.

"I love you too," He said as he kissed me again.

**COMING UP NEXT:**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**MORE LEMONS?**


	9. Closer p II

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 9: Closer p. II**

Hey I have another update for everyone! But this may be a last one for awhile due to school and lots of homework! Again a disclaimer, Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to all of these characters. There is sexual content and material so if you are offended please don't read.

So I didn't get very many reviews on my last chapter and it worries me that I didn't do a good job or that people are not enjoying my story. I love reviews; if I don't get some reviews it is hard to continue a story. So please feel free to review, I always respond and I appreciate any feedback. It offers encouragement and support . So I hope you like Edward's POV!

A special thanks to teambellaedward and karencullen2007!

xoxo

Jenn

_(Help me)  
Tear down my reason  
(Help me)  
It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me)  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God  
Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive- __**Closer Nine Inch Nails**_

**Edward's Point of View**

I loved Bella Swan with all of my heart and I would die before I hurt her in any way but I knew failing to be intimate with Bella over the past few weeks were causing my Bella to feel pain and anguish. I know I had promised her I would try and I really thought I could but each time she asked, I didn't feel ready. The fear of hurting or even killing my Bella was too close to bear. I wanted to try but every time my body and mind froze as though there was a brick wall in front of me. I became scared and moved farther from her or sometimes I even left her. It was so tough to leave her, I could smell her desire and damn did I want to touch and be inside her, but I wasn't ready and I felt guilty for saying I could. It pained me to see the hurt in her eyes every time I crept away from her as though she was some sort of disease, but I had to. Although Bella never said anything to me, I knew she was hurting inside and it pained me because I didn't know what to do.

But as soon as she began to talk in Math class, I knew what she going to ask.

""Edward can we try tonight?" She whispered quietly.

"Try what Bella?" I asked trying to sound as though I had no idea what she was talking about, but I did know, and I knew as soon as I heard her sigh, I wasn't fooling her.

"You know exactly what I mean Edward Cullen! You promised me you would try, why would you say that to me if you had no intentions of trying?" She asked demanding I tell her why I wasn't trying.

I didn't know what to say or do. What could I do? I sighed in frustration feeling as though I was running out of options. Or perhaps I was scared of actually overcoming my fears of hurting Bella. I was afraid I would never overcome my fears at all, and I was worried. How could I tell Bella that? I was a vampire; vampires are tough and strong, they do not fear.

"Bella I told you I would try, please just give me some time." I honestly answered.

"Your lying aren't you Edward? You don't want to try do you? You are still afraid you are going to hurt me?" She asked becoming angry as I could see her eyes start to glare.

"Bella of course I want to try…" I said trying to sound as though could try. Of course I wanted to. Oh God every day I dreamed about her beautiful body and touching her bountiful breasts. Every day I dreamt about my manhood being inside her wet body. I just wish I wasn't scared.

"All I want is for you to try, even if we kiss that is fine by me but you are not even trying to make an effort Edward! Why?" She asked.

I had no idea what I was going to say to Bella's question but thank god I didn't need to think because the school bell rung signaling the end of the day. I was saved by the bell!

Bella severely slammed her books on the desk as she grabbed them and placed them in her bag.

I watched as Bella put her books in her bag, then watched Mike approach. Ever since I met Mike I knew he was into Bella so I always watched him carefully and today wasn't any different. I watched as Mike started to talk to Bella. My Bella.

"Wow is everything okay Bella, looks like you are giving those books a nice beating, what did they do to you?"

"Yeah I'm okay Mike, just a long day, thanks though." She said smiling.

"Well tonight at the Funky Munky they are having a live DJ and 4 dollar drinks and I was wondering if you would like to go, Angela, Eric and Jessica are going. It will be a lot of fun and a great way to relieve your stress. You are welcome to invite Edward and the Cullen's." Mike said.

Wow, was Mike asking my girl to go out to a bar? Wow that guy had guts; didn't he know she was taken? By me? I knew Bella was going to say so I wasn't too worried; Bella hardly went out and unlike Alice hated to get dressed up.

"Thanks for the invite Mike, I'm not sure what I have planned for tonight but I may see you there." She said as she put on her knapsack, smiled at Mike and started to walk in the hall way.

What? She was actually considering going out? To a place where Mike was going? I didn't think it was a good idea. Not at all!

"So do you really want to go out tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward; I need to talk to Alice first."

Alice? Why did she need to talk to my sister? I thought as I gave Bella a questioning stare.

Then I walked to my Volvo as I saw Bella get into her truck. As soon as I got into my car I was relieved. There was one good thing about being a vampire; I could drive fast and that is exactly what I did! I sped down the high way, often checking my mirrors to catch Bella's truck. She was coming to my house, to talk to Alice.

I arrived before Bella and waited on the stairs. As soon as Bella arrived Alice ran out the door to greet her.

"Edward the guys are going hunting you should join them, you haven't hunted in awhile." Alice advised me as though I didn't have a choice.

I looked at Bella. I knew she was upset and it pained me to see her like this. I just wish there was another way to erase her pain, so I could see her beautiful smile like I used to. I didn't want to leave her, but Alice was right, I did need to hunt. I hadn't eaten in a long time and I was damn thirsty.

"Don't worry Bella I won't be too long, I'll be back just in time if you want to go out." I said as I kissed her forehead and took off hunting with Jasper and Emmett.

"So man what is going on with you?" Emmett said as we flew through the air past Oak and Bruce trees.

Oh no, now Emmett wanted to discuss my life with me, no thank you! I just wanted to eat in peace, was that too much to ask for? I didn't want to think about my fear or having sex with Bella for once during my day.

So I ignored him, hoping he would get the message. But as soon as we landed and I was about to fed on a bear, Emmett stopped me.

"Edward stop, we want to talk to you, you have been acting weird over the past couple of days and we want to know why." Emmett asked.

Then I felt Jasper walk up to me, using his powers to calm me down.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it right now." I said becoming quite annoyed with my older brothers. Why couldn't they mind their own business?

"No Edward you are going to tell us or we are not going to let you leave."

I chuckled, really? They were going to fight me? Their own brother? But as I looked at them I realized they were not joking and in fact were serious. I guess I did have to tell them.

"Fine, I promised Bella I would try and be intimate with her but I can't! Every time I try and touch her or get near her, my body freezes because I am so scared I am going to hurt her or even worse kill her! I just don't know what to do! I know I am hurting Bella and that is the least thing I want to do, but I don't really know what to do anymore." I said as I collapsed on a tree stump. This whole ordeal was like a huge weight, sinking me closer to the ground.

"It's okay Edward, Jasper and I have felt that way too." Emmett said.

What? I was surprised to hear that.

"Really? I didn't know that, how did you feel?" I asked now very curious.

"Very similar to how you feel Edward, as soon as I turned into a vampire I was afraid of my powers and even though Rosalie is a vampire, I still feel at times that I could hurt her or kill her." Emmett said.

"Yeah I feel that way to when I'm with Alice. Although I know we are both vampires, I still fear that I may hurt Alice." Jasper said.

"Yeah you guys may feel the same, but your girlfriends are vampires, mine is a human so SHE CAN get HURT and KILLED." I said stressing the important parts.

"You are right Edward, but we share the same fear." Jasper said.

I sighed.

"So what do I do? How did you get over your fear?" I asked.

"It is tough, you may never get over it but you have to trust yourself. You have to believe you love Bella too much to hurt you. I know it sounds cheesy but you have to believe in your love for Edward. Also try forgetting about the fear and just focus on her smell, taste and your desire for her touch and taste. Just let your body and mind relax. I swear I know you Edward and you will not hurt Bella." Jasper explained.

"Yeah Edward and you better do this soon Edward, I've seen the way that Mike Newton guy stares at Bella, you do realize you aren't the only guy who likes her. If you don't make a move fast, she may go with Mike instead." Emmett said laughing.

"I don't think so Emmett, I do think I am better than Mike. Thanks guys, I appreciate the help." I said as I dove into my meal. But as I drank the bear blood, I couldn't help but think about what Emmett had said about Mike. I knew Bella didn't like him, but what if another guy came along and swept Bella off her feet? What if she slept with someone else? At that thought, I almost threw up my meal. I couldn't stand thinking about some strange guy with their hands all over my Bella. SHE WAS MINE! I couldn't let another guy touch her. My brothers were right, I needed to trust myself. I knew I loved Bella and that love was very strong, there was no else I loved more. I knew I could do it. I had to, in order to keep the love of my life.

When everyone was done our meal, we made our way back to the house. I was excited to see Bella, my beautiful Bella.

As soon as we entered the house we saw Rosalie who announced that we were all going tonight. I knew exactly why we were going. I was kind of surprised to find out Bella had agreed to go but maybe I could finally show her I wanted her.

"So I heard we are going out to party?" Emmett asked out loud as we all walked into the kitchen were the girls were.

But I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw Bella. Wow, she looked damn hot! She was wearing skinny jeans which hugged her fine legs. Oh how I wanted them wrapped about my naked body. Her shirt looked amazing showing off her beautiful breasts. I just wanted to rub them and suck on them until her nipples were rosy and hard. Screw the party; I wanted to fuck Bella now on the floor or even the kitchen table. I could feel my manhood tighten just at the thought. I just wanted to thrust inside her wet centre and hear her scream my name. I gulped trying to collect my thoughts.

"Wow you look great!" Emmett said

"Thanks Emmett." She said as she looked at me. I couldn't help but stare, at her beautiful body. I wanted her. I wanted her NOW!

"You look so beautiful Bella." I said as I tried to pull her in for a kiss, but this time she wasn't giving in.

Damn it Bella, this was going to be a long time.

"Of course we are partying!" She said as Alice yelled in agreement. Then the girls got into Alice's Volvo and everyone got into my car and we were off to the Funky Munky.

As soon as I walked into the Funk Munky. I knew I was in for a long night. All the guys were staring at my Bella. I could hear their thoughts too. They were thinking how hot she was and how they wanted to fuck her so hard. They wanted to suck and touch her breasts. I clenched my fists. NO! NO ONE WAS GOING TO TOUCH HER! ONLY ME!

"C'mon Bella let's dance!" Alice shouted as she grabbed Bella's hand as Jasper nudged me to grab drinks at the bar. I grabbed a Fuzzy Naval for Bella and a "pretend" beer for myself but instead of going back to the dance floor where Bella was, I decided to stay at the bar. So I handed Bella's drink to Emmett and sat down on the stool. I knew if I stayed on the dance floor, I would end up fucking Bella in front of everyone and I didn't think that was appropriate. But now I had full view of Bella. My Bella! I could also hear everyone talking. I looked closely at Bella when I saw Mike walk up to her. This is what I could hear.

"Hey Bella you made it! Wow you look awesome!" Mike said

"Yeah I decided I needed a night out, awe thanks Mike you look great tonight as well." She responded.

"Well Jessica isn't here yet so I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Mike asked nervously.

I growled as I saw Mike move closely to Bella. I saw him Mike moved closer to her and Bella started to sway her hips just enough so they would touch Mike's front. Mike put his hands on her hips as he moved closer again. They were inches apart and then Mike's arms moved down to her butt! I jumped out of my seat. I wanted to be the one to grab her ass, I wanted to grab it while I was riding her up and down, and thrusting deep inside her. Then I saw Bella look at me as though she knew what she was doing. But I didn't get up. I didn't want to do something I would regret. I placed my hands on the table and clenched my fists tight. I hated seeing Bella with another guy, she was MINE! I wanted to fuck her but I was still afraid. I had to listen to my brothers. I had to believe in my love for her Bella, and damn it I loved her! I could do this! I had to or else I didn't know what would happen with my now hard cock. As I tried to downplay my emotions, I continued to listen.

"Here Edward wanted you to have your drink, I don't know why he is in a crappy mood but he is refusing to join the party." Emmett said as he handed her a Fuzzy Naval.

She stared back at me, then to Alice.

"Don't worry Bella; he is eventually going to crack." Alice said.

Crack? Ohh so Bella was trying to make me jealous? That was her little game she was playing! I thought I would feel mad, but I wasn't because it was working. I was very jealous. I hated seeing her with Mike. Maybe for once I had to give in, and crack! All of a sudden I saw Jessica remove Mike from Bella which was a relief but then I saw a couple of guys make their way towards Alice and Bella.

"Wow you girls look hot, can we join?" a blonde haired mid twenties man said.

"Sure!" She said as the guys started to mingle and dance with them. The blonde one grabbed Bella by the waist and started to grind with her from behind, and then he grabbed one of her breasts, which I could tell she was uncomfortable with. THAT'S IT! NO ONE TOUCHES MY BELLA LIKE THAT! SHE WAS MINE!

"Maybe if you're not busy tonight, you can come home with me and I can do dirty things to you." He whispered in my ear.

I'm sorry buddy, but I'm the one who was going to do dirty things to her. I thought as I flew off my stool and pushed the guy out of the way.

"She is with me; get your hands off of her!" I yelled, I was so furious I could have punched the guy in the nose.

That was it! I needed Bella now! I needed to show her that I could be close with her!

"Bella you are coming with me!" I said as he took her arm before she could protest and dragged her outside of the bar and into a hallway.

I faintly heard from a couple that there was an empty equipment room with a couch downstairs and that seemed like the perfect place to fuck.

"Edward I don't want to go home!" She exclaimed.

"We aren't." I answered as I began dragging her down the hall and down a set of stairs which led to a couple of rooms. We entered one which had a small couch, wires and equipment everywhere.

"Edward what are we doing here? How did you know this room was he—" . Before she could answer my lips were on hers. Then I pushed her up against the wall as I forced my tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmm." I moaned.

Then I stopped.

I had to make sure Bella understand that she was mine and no one else's. I had to make sure I was the only one she wanted to fuck and dance with.

"There is something important we have to discuss Bella. You see I am under the impression that you think it is okay to dance with other guys and that it makes your heart race when you dance with these guys. But I want to show you that I can make your heart beat louder than any of those guys. Bella you have no idea what it was like to watch you with those guys, but I will show you." I said as I kissed her.

Then I stopped again.

"Don't worry Bella, we are going to have fun I am just going to make sure you will be screaming my name, not Mike Newton's. I will fuck you so hard so you will forget you ever danced with Mike and that other guy". I growled as I ran my hand down her shirt.

Then I tore off her shirt and unhooked her bra.

"God Bella you smell soo good, you don't know how bad I've wanted you." I said. Then I rubbed both of her nipples in round, circular motions. Then my mouth replaced my hands. Oh God, she felt amazing. My body felt it was on fire and I knew I couldn't wait for very long. I just wanted to be inside her and feel her wet juices all around me. I thought about what my brothers said, and I started to relax as my body took over.

"Mmm, Edward I want you too, I want you now!" She said

Bella took my shirt off as she rubbed my arms. Then she took off my jeans and boxers so my thick manhood was out in the open. That's it! I couldn't wait anymore!

I quickly tore off her pants and panties and growled. Then I moved her to the couch and layed her down. My hands found her wet center and I started to rub!

"Ohhhh Edward that feels so good, I want you so bad, I need you!" She yelled out, which turned me on even more.

Then my fingers entered her wet insides which welcomed me passionly as her warm fluid erupted over me.

"OHHHHHHH EDWARD!" She yelled.

"I like how I control your body, no one else can make you feel this good right Bella?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Why is that Bella? Is it because I am yours and only yours?" I asked as I slowly stepped closer to her beautiful, trembling body. I knew she wanted me too and I could smell her sweet taste. She was a drug; desirable and addicting.

She nodded her head.

"Say it Bella, say I'm yours." I said. I wanted her to understand that she was mine and no one else's.

"Your mine Edward Cullen and I want you right now!" She yelled.

And with that I thrusted my hard cock inside her wet centre. Oh damn how it felt so good as her walls clenched around my cock. But I saw Bella flinch and I suddenly became worried, but she told me to continue and I wanted her so much so I continued to thrust inside her, slowly at first and then I quickened the pace. I had not felt this feeling ever before. I felt as though I was invincible. It was amazing, better than drinking blood.

"Who am I?" I asked as I thrusted inside her

"You are mine Edward Cullen! Only mine!" She screamed

"That is right Bella, I am yours! Fuck Bella I am going to cum soon!" I growled feeling the build up inside my body and I knew I needed my release.

All of a sudden I felt my Bella's body peak and she screamed as her wet fluid spilled onto my cock. Then seconds later I growled as I let my body release its seed into Bella.

After we caught our breath, Bella looked at me who was staring at me with a worried glance.

Oh my God, I couldn't believe I just did that! I lost control, Bella had to be hurt, and I felt like an idiot, it wasn't supposed to go that far! No, my Bella had to be okay, she had to have!

"Bella are you okay, oh my God I didn't stop, I should have stopped, are you hurt?" I asked in a panic.

"Edward shut up! I am fine, Edward we just had sex and you didn't hurt me! I knew it, I love you so much!" She said.

I looked over at Bella and every inch of her body. She looked fine, she had no markings. Wow I did it. I actually conquered my fear and wow was I glad I did.

"I love you too," I said as I kissed her again.

**COMING UP NEXT:**

**MORE LEMONS?**

**ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE LET ME KNOW!**

PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Scratch

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 10: Scratch**

Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with Twilight.

Hey everyone! Here are more lemons for you ;) Hope you enjoy! Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their fav list and alert list it means a lot to me! I also love reviews, however I haven't been getting very many, so I'm not sure if you guys like this story or hate it! So please let me know! I will continue to write if I know people are loving my writing style! I will always respond to your messages and reviews, so feel free to do so

xoxo

Jenn

_Take a little moment to relieve all your tension  
Lose yourself to somebody else  
Your mind's the creator and your body's the extension  
Give me that  
I'll give it back- __**Scratch BeachGirls5**_

**Bella's POV:**

Ever since I had that amazing, sexual experience with Edward at the Funky Munky, our sex lives had improved drastically. Every chance we could, we would have sex. Although our sexual relationship had improved, I was still worried he would eventually change his mind and stop being intimate with me so I had decided I would finally wear my lingerie and show Edward just how lucky he was to have me. I didn't know how I would feel about wearing it since I had buried it in a large bag so it was ready to take to Edward's. I had it on the seat next to me and as I was driving to Edward's I was beginning to feel worried and embarrassed that he may not like me or may think I am coming to strong. But now that we were experimenting with our sex lives, I wanted to show him that it could always be fun and enjoyable. As soon as I exited my truck Alice greeted me.

"I just had a vision and what can I say, Edward is going to have a night he will never forget. Oh and I don't think I need to remind you again, but you guys will have the house to yourselves, the rest of us are going hunting." Alice said winking at me. I blushed.

"Thanks Alice, for everything. You remember the plan right?" I asked. A couple days ago Bella had a vision of Edward and I going at it like wild animals and I had an idea. Well it was more like Alice's idea. She said guys love surprises, so I wanted Alice to phone at a certain time in the evening so I could change therefore surprising Edward.

"Anytime Bella, even though I am a vampire, I know us girls always want to have fun." She said as the rest of the Cullen's exited their house.

"Don't have too much fun while we are away." Emmett said winking at me, as I blushed. Ever since the night at Funky Munky, the whole Cullen crew started to make sexual jokes around Edward and I. Obviously they knew what Edward and I had done and I couldn't blame them because when we arrived upstairs, the vampires could smell our desires and lust. It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. So when we arrived home I had to tell Rosalie and Alice the details which were pretty embarrassing but fun to finally tell the girls about my sex life. I think they were jealous of how awesome our sex life was.

"You're just jealous you are not getting any!" Edward said as he walked out of his house.

I smiled as I stared at the God standing on his porch. I didn't know how I ever got so lucky. He was so beautiful; everything about him was so perfect. I glanced at his hair blowing in the wind and automatically longed to grab his thick locks. Then my eyes travelled down his chiseled, smooth abs and landed on his perfect package. Oh how I wanted to touch it and see it. Edward smiled at me as he noticed my stares.

"You sure you don't need to hunt? We can tell Carlisle and Esme to save you some dinner." Emmett said

"No I think I will fulfill my hunger satisfaction tonight." Edward said as the vampires left to eat.

"What's in the bag Bella?" Edward asked noticing my bag I was trying to hide.

"Oh nothing just some extra sleepwear." I said trying not to blush as I walked in the house.

But as soon as I entered the house my phone vibrated. It was Mike, he had texted me and was asking me to the Funky Munky again.

"Who is that?" Edward asked as we made our way into his kitchen so he could get me a drink. Although I was never that thirsty, Edward felt entitled to always keep me fed and replenished.

"Just Mike…asking if I want to go to the Funky Munky again." I said.

I could see Edward's muscles tense. He didn't like Mike. I don't think he liked guys in general.

"Why do you have his phone number Bella?" Edward asked as he handed me a glass of water.

"I don't know we exchanged numbers, is that a problem Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Yeah it is Bella. I am the only guy you should be on your phone; after all I am the only one who fucks you." Edward said.

"Oh well then I guess you fail to see all the girls at our school staring at you like you're a sex God." I said smirking.

"Oh Bella, you know I don't look at other girls, you're the only who makes my heart race!" He said.

"Good, but I think I will have to prove it to you." I said.

"Really Bella, how are you going to do that?" Edward said in his sly but provocative voice.

Then I grabbed my phone and texted Alice saying NOW!

All of a sudden the house phone rang, it was Alice and Edward had to take it because it was really important.

I nodded my head as I excused myself and heading to the bathroom with my bag in hand. I shut the door tight and opened the bag. I couldn't help but blush, I didn't know how I was going to wear this, and I was not comfortable in my own skin! I glanced at the red, rhinestone bra. I took of my top and bra and replaced it with the top part of my lingerie set. Then I looked at the bottom piece: there were small red matching panties, with red stockings with acted like a garter. I put the panties on and attached the stockings, which went up knee high. Then I pulled out black stilettos which Alice said I had to wear for this outfit. Finally I brushed my hair with my brush and added some make up like pink lipstick and pink blush. Although at first I felt a little discomfort, I actually felt hot. I knew Edward would love it and this would make him realize, he was MINE! This would also encourage him to continue to be intimate with me.

"Are you alright Bella, you ran to the bathroom in a hurry? I'm sorry about that you know Alice, she loves to talk apparently she wanted to talk to me about Jasper." I heard Edward say behind the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah I am fine Edward, can you meet me in the kitchen please?" I asked trying to build up the nerve to walk out of the bathroom.

Edward didn't need to ask why as I heard his footsteps walk towards the kitchen.

I held my breath and walked out of the door. I kept my body straight and focused on turning Edward on. Ever since Alice bought me stilettos and high heels I have made it a routine to practice wearing them in my house. The worst thing I needed was to fall and humiliate myself in front of Edward.

"Click, click, click." I could hear my stilettos echo throughout the house.

At the new sound which had now filled the room, Edward walked to the edge of the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wow Bella you are so fucking gorgeous." He said as I felt his eyes trace every inch of my body.

"Do you like?" I asked as I stepped closer to him.

"Damn right Bella."

"Am I yours?" I asked as I walked past him and hopped on top of one of the counters.

"You are mine! All fucking mine!" Edward growled as he kissed me hungrily on the mouth.

Then he looked at me.

"Although I loved your little show, I will show you my "show"." He said as he undid his pants and took off his shirt.

His manhood was thick and long and I could tell it longed for my presence. I leaned over and rub it just enough to tease him. Then I stopped.

"You are such a tease!" He said as he slid my panties off.

"Don't worry we will keep this outfit." Edward said smiling as we both knew he loved to tear my clothes while we made love.

This time he didn't even wait. He thrusted his hard cock inside my already wet womanhood. I leaned closer to the edge of the counter and straddled my hips around his waist.

"Oh Bella, fuck me." He growled as he pushed my butt towards him, as he thrusted inside and out.

I already felt like I was going to explode but I wanted to feel him inside me...forever.

"Oh Edward I am going to cum!" I said as I felt the pleasure start to rise. I clenched my nails into his thick skin.

"OHHHHH EDWARD!" I yelled as I released my liquids.

Edward thrusted two more times as he grabbed my butt tighter.

"BELLA, OHHHHHHHH." He moaned as he reached his climax.

He pulled out of me as we both tried to catch our breath.

"That was amazing. I love you so much." I said.

"Oh you thought we were done? I was planning on finishing this in the shower!" Edward said as he picked me up and walked me up the stairs.

He put me down and started the water making sure it was warm enough for me. Then he grabbed me and put me in the shower.

"This is what I love about being a vampire, I have a long stamina." Edward said as he pushed me against the wall and thrusted inside me again.

I thought I was going to explode as the water rushed down our bodies like a waterfall.

"Oh Edward I love you fucking me!" I cried out as every inch of my body started to shake.

"Good Bella, because I love fucking you too!" Edward said as he grabbed my hair and thirsted into me harder as we both finally climaxed together.

After we calmed down, we washed each other, and then got ready for bed. I was so tired; I knew all of my muscles would be aching in the morning. I laid down in Edward's bed as I snuggled in between his arms.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella Swan."

I sighed with happiness as I fell into a peaceful sleep beside the man I loved.

**COMING UP NEXT:**

**EDWARDS POV? MAYBE TO A DIFFERENT SITUATION or SAME ONE.**


	11. Who Says

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 11: Who Says**

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I finally finished some of my essays which were due this past Monday! Oh how I can't wait for school to be over! I hope you like this chapter, it is cute and hot I think! I'm not sure if I am going to end this story soon, but if you have any ideas or want to see anything in this story feel free to message me!

Also please reviews, I love them! I always say this but your reviews do encourage me to write and continue writing!

Thanks to Karencullen2007-for your inspiration and letting me discuss things with you on a regular basis!

Also thanks to , and alejandraortiz6!

Please message or review, I would love to hear from you and find out how you like my story!

Xoxo

Jenn

_Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says_- **Who Says Selena Gomez**

**Edward's POV:**

I was pacing up and down my room staring at the small clock on my end table, hoping the numbers would read 7:30 instead of 6:30. I could not wait to pick Bella up for school and I knew she was always reading by 7:30. Ever since last night I could not get her out of my mind. I was so stupid to think I would hurt Bella during sex because I could not believe how good and pleasurable it felt to be with her. I could not go back to not having sex I just had to have it, especially with Bella. All night I was craving her sweet smell and taste. I wanted her so bad, I was even tempted to go over to her house so I could have her, but I did not want Charlie to find us. So I patiently paced around my room waiting for the morning to rise. I glanced out the window and was happy to see that the clouds had made a home within the sky. I looked at the clock again it was 6:35, I sighed. I just wanted to pick up Bella, skip school and get my satisfaction. I think I would go crazy I did not see her soon, my body ached and my man hood throbbed for Bella. However to my disbelieve I felt my skin started to sparkle and then I turned around to see the sun shining like a star. Damn it! I said to myself, now there was no way I could see Bella. I sighed in frustration; I didn't know how I could go a day without seeing my beautiful Bella. It was times like these where I hated being a vampire. All of a sudden my Blackberry vibrated, it was Bella calling.

"Hey Love how was your sleep?" I asked, happy to hear her sweet, delicate voice.

"It was great thanks Edward but I wish I was still sleeping and that the sun shining outside was just a figment of my imagination. I guess I won't be seeing you today at school then?" Bella said sounding very sad and depressed.

"I know Bella, I wish the sun wasn't out either but I think my sparkles would attract a lot of attention, but I promise if it is cloudy after school I will come see you." I said feeling terrible that I couldn't see my Bella.

"Thanks Edward I would love that, I hope you have a good day, I love you." She said.

"I love you too my Love, and I hope you will think of me touching you all of your body especially your breasts. Today since I can't be there, I want you to imagine me being inside you, thrusting harder and harder." I said almost turning myself on as I started to imagine the scene which was developing in my head.

"Oh Edward! Stop that! You are going to turn me on before I have to go to school!" Bella cried out.

"Well good Bella that was the plan! Now be a good student and go to school, I don't think I will miss much since I have been in high schools more times than I can count." I said chuckling and with that she hung up.

"Damn it, thanks sun for ruining my day!" I cried out to myself as I cursed at the sun. Now I just hoped the sun would go away by this afternoon so I could see Bella. I was so frustrated. I walked out of my room and went downstairs.

"Looks like someone is hungry for something other than food." Emmett laughed as I walked into him on my way to the kitchen.

"I don't know what you are talking about Emmett." I said.

"Oh you are such a liar Edward, we all know you have the "sex" bug." Emmett answered.

"What is the "sex" bug?" I asked.

"The bug that makes you want to have sex 24/7." He said.

"I don't want sex 24/7." I responded.

"Sure you don't Edward, I am a vampire with more experience than you, I know what it feels like to want sex and I know us vampires could last all long time, maybe 24/7." Emmett said with a big smirk on his face.

Before I could respond Jasper and Alice appeared.

"Hey Edward it's not sunny up north so you may want to go hunting since you haven't in awhile." Alice said in her cute pixie voice.

"Of course it has to be cloudy up north." I mumbled as Jasper gave me a look.

"Edward's a sex machine now Jasper and can't even go a whole day without getting it on with Bella, I think we have to control him!" Emmett said as everyone laughed.

I just ignored Emmett but I did say I would go hunting and surprisingly Alice offered to go with me. No one else wanted to go, so Alice and I left for up north but this time we had to drive and cover up our bodies so we wouldn't sparkle. But as soon as we headed more up north, the clouds had rolled in and covered the world in a shadow of grey.

"So why did you want to come hunting with me?" I asked as we stepped out of my Volvo.

"I don't know Edward; I guess I just wanted to see how you were doing after all the issues between you and Bella."

"Oh thanks Alice, but I think everything is okay now and I love it! I mean I could not think of losing her, she is the one Alice. I love her so much, you have no idea, and she is my world. I know she is mine and I don't want anyone else to take her. I feel like we are more connected now and I feel as though no one can break us a part. I'm the happiest I have ever been Alice." I said as a smiled appeared on my face. It was true. It was all true. I loved Bella and because she made my happy I never wanted to lose her. She changed my life and I was so thankful we were okay now.

Then I spotted a deer and dove for it. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I saw the animal in front of me. I guess because I couldn't conquer my sexual thirst I could conquer my actual thirst. My fangs shot out and I went for the deer's neck. Oh how it felt good to have the warm blood travel down my neck. It was soothing and sweet. When I was done I wiped my mouth with my right hand.

"I'm glad you and Bella are okay Edward, I really am. I know how happy she makes you." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice that means a lot, I guess I'm just worried…" I started to say.

"Worried about what Edward?" She asked as we both sat down on a tree log.

"About other guys like Mike and Jacob, I guess I'm worried she will fall for a human instead of a vampire like me." I honestly admitted.

"Don't worry Edward as long as those guys think she is yours, they won't stand a chance and she will never fall for them. C'mon Edward you're a beautiful vampire!" Alice said as she smiled.

I nodded my head in agreement. Alice was right, I always had to show those other guys that Bella was mine and no one else's.

Alice was about to leave but I told her I was going to stay because I wanted to wait and see if it was cloudy in Forks by the time school was finished. Alice decided she would stay with me. So she stayed with me and talked about life, being a vampire, our relationships and anything else Alice wanted to ramble about. Although sometimes she got on my nerves, it was really nice to have someone to talk to. Once we were done talking we actually had races within the forest to see who was the fastest. It was a lot of fun and made me get my mind off of Bella and my deadly desires. It was also fun running at the speed of light without worrying whether someone would see me or not. Sometimes it was fun to just be a vampire.

Soon enough as I glanced at my blackberry, it was time to get Bella from school. So Alice and I got into my Volvo. I smiled with relief as I saw the sky filled with grey, puffy clouds. Alice smiled at me as I dropped her off at home and made my way to Bella's house. However as I drove closer to her house I began to smell an awful aroma. I knew as soon as I smelt it, who the scent belonged to; Jacob. I thought I told him to stay away from my Bella. I parked my Volvo just outside of her house as I watched the two of them converse. Jacob was awfully close to Bella and I heard him say to her that he missed her and wanted to see her more. He also said that I probably wouldn't like the idea. Then Jake went to hug her and I ran out of my car as fast as a bullet.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yelled as I tried to push Jacob away from Bella.

"Wow chill leech, I was just giving her a hug but oops I forgot you have her on house arrest." He said as he stared at me.

I growled.

"I guess I better leave so that this leech doesn't attack me. By Bella it was nice seeing you; I hope I can see you more often." He said as he looked at me and then ran off into the woods.

I tried not to growl again as I closed my fists into tiny tight balls.

"What was he doing here? I thought I told him to stay away from you!" I yelled angry for seeing that mutt with Bella. My Bella.

"Edward he is my friend, he was here to see how I was doing, not a big deal." She said as she walked into her house.

I took a quick look in front of Bella's house to make sure Charlie's vehicle wasn't on the grass, it wasn't.

"So now when I'm at home when it's sunny you are out with the mutt? What else happened today?" I said as I followed Bella into her house, feeling my anger rise. I didn't know why I was so angry, it could be perhaps that as soon as I smelt her, I wanted her but I didn't want to attack her and seem like the animal I am.

"Edward he just came over, I didn't ask him too! But I do think the clouds should be out more often, apparently with you gone Mike thought he could win me over." She said in a straight face.

I could feel my jealous rage increase like boiling water.

"What do you mean Isabella Swan?" I asked very interested to hear what Mike did.

"Oh nothing, he just kissed me." Bella said as she looked straight into my eyes.

I felt my eyes go wide with shock as my fists shook. But all of a sudden a smirk appeared on Bella's face.

"I'm just kidding Edward! Eww how could you think I would let Mike kiss me! I just wanted to have fun and see what your reaction would be!" She said as she laughed.

I let out a sigh of relief, but then became angry at Bella.

"Well that was not funny Bella, so I think you will need to be punished." I said sternly.

I saw her eyes go wide and I knew I had peeked her interest.

"Oh and what will that be Edward Cullen?" Bella asked in her sweet, innocent voice.

"Um..." I said and then I grabbed her as she screamed. Then I carried her up the stairs to her room. I laid her on her back as I tore off her clothes like a ravaged animal. I smelt her and she tasted so good, oh how I wanted her. I wanted her real bad. I planted my lips on hers as I fondled her breasts slowly at first, and then quickly. I could smell her wetness it was like a drug. I started to rub her wet mound slowly and when I was sure she was going to peak. Then I took off my own clothes.

Then I put my manhood near her entrance and I stopped. Who said guys couldn't have fun too?

"What are you doing Edward? I need you!" She cried out in desperation.

"Your punishment of course, I want you to realize that you are mine and no one else's." I said as I started to rub the outer area of her entrance, just enough to tease her.

"Edward I need you inside me NOW! Stop teasing me!" She cried out.

"Not until you say you are mine and will only be mine!" I answered as I stood there.

"EDWARD YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE!" Bella said quickly and fiercely.

"And tell me how much you love me more than Jacob and Mike." I said.

Bella just looked at me.

"Edward c'mon please just fuck me!" She cried out.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly entered her and thrusted deep inside her. In and out. In and out.

"Oh Edward…" She cried out.

I could smell her even more and I could feel my body tingle all over. I knew I was going to explode soon.

"Oh Bella, you feel so good!" I said.

Then we came together. Bella went to wash up and I asked if Charlie was coming home, she said no. Although I wanted more sex, I saw Bella yawn and remembered humans couldn't go as long as vampires could. But I did miss just seeing her and holding her. So when Bella came back to the room we laid down together on her bed.

"I love you so much Bella." I said as I played with her brown hair.

"I love you too Edward." She said.

"Yeah I don't know why, I'm a cold monster, unlike Mike and Jacob." I answered.

Bella turned over so she was facing me.

"Hey Edward, I don't like dogs or nerds, I like vampires so I guess it's lucky you are one." She said as she smiled her satin smile.

I laughed too.

"But I'm serious Edward, I think you are the most beautiful man on the planet and no one will ever take your spot." She said as she kissed my cheek and laid back down.

I smiled to myself.

"No Bella you are wrong, you are the most beautiful creature in the world and I will continue to love and cherish you like you deserve." I said but as I looked over I realized Bella had fallen asleep.

I smiled again as I leaned my head against the head bored and watched my beautiful angel sleep soundly.

For once I didn't feel ashamed to be a vampire, I felt like the luckiest person in the world. Bella Swan was mine and that's all that ever mattered.

**COMING UP NEXT?**

**-MORE LOVE SCENES?**

**-I MAY END THIS STORY SOON, I'M NOT SURE.**


	12. All You Need Is Love

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 11: All You Need Is Love**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! This is probably going to be my last chapter, unless I obtain some more ideas for this story. However if I do continue to write this story, it will be updated fewer times because I want to start on a new story.

A special thanks to for the marriage proposal idea!

Also thanks to Karencullen2007, WhiteRoseoftheDesert and teambellaedward! I could not have written this without you!

I love reviews, so please pretty please review and let me know what you think of this story! Reviews are better than chocolate haha

I also have a new site where I will be posting many of the poems I also write instead of Fanfics,

**.com/pastelroses**

Please tell me what you think!

xoxo,

Jenn

_All you need is love; all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love._

_All you need is love, all you need is love,_

_All you need is love, love, love is all you need._

_**All You Need Is Love- The Beatles**_

**Bella's POV:**

The sound of my phone vibrating on the floor where Edward had dropped it, during our play time had awaked me from my sweet slumber. I looked over my shoulder, but Edward was not there. I picked up my phone. It was Jake.

_ I need to talk to you. Phone me right away._

What? Talk about what? As far as I was concerned there was nothing to talk about. What was going on?

"Beautiful Bella, is everything okay?" I jumped at the sound of Edward's unexpected voice. I turned around to see Edward in jeans and a black sweater. I guess he had already gone home to change. He looked amazing. He was my handsome vampire. But all of a sudden I felt embarrassed being naked in front of him, so I started to grab the sheets off of my bed.

"Oh now you are embarrassed Bella? You weren't like that last night." He said as he smiled.

"But please don't ever feel you have to hide your body, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Edward said as he moved towards me and started to rub my breasts.

"Mmmm Edward, good morning." I said as I smiled up at the man I loved.

"Good morning love. Is everything okay?" He asked again as he rubbed my cheek with his right hand.

"Now it is." I said smiling up at him as he gave me a questionable look.

I sighed knowing that what I was about to tell Edward, would make him very jealous and angry. So I told him what Jake had to say. I was right; I could see his brows furrow and his mouth clench tight. I explained to Edward that I had no idea what Jake wanted to talk to me about, and he believed me.

All of a sudden, my phone went off again. It was Jake.

_I'm coming over no matter what that leech says._

I showed Edward the text. I was puzzled. I had no idea what the rush was, or what the emergency was. I looked up at Edward and he was angry. Very angry.

"Why does that mutt need to come over here? I swear Bella if he tries anything he is going to be a dead dog!" He yelled clenching his fists together.

"Edward relax, I'm sure it is nothing plus I think I know how to handle Jake." I said as I got dressed into blue jeans, a white shirt and black hoodie. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

All of a sudden I heard someone pounding on the door. The sound echoed throughout the entire house.

"Edward you stay here! I don't want a war to happen in front of my house!" I cried out. I knew he was angry but he did what he was told.

Then I went out to greet Jake.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella I love you and you can't be with Edward! You were there yesterday, didn't you see how he acted! He is a monster Bella, and you don't deserve him!" Jake confessed.

I was shocked. Very shocked.

"No he is not a monster Jake! I love him! I thought we already discussed this!" I yelled becoming angry that Jake would accuse Edward of being a monster.

"We did, but now I can't stand to see you with him! C'mon Bella you know you love me." Jake said.

All of a sudden he leaned in and kissed me. I tried to move but I couldn't he was too strong. But then I heard a growl, I loud growl.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Edward yelled as he ran out of the house like a bullet and pushed Jake so he flew and landed on the other side of the road.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME NEAR HER, NEXT TIME YOU DO, YOU WILL BE DEAD!" Edward yelled.

"Oh I am so scared of you leech!" Jake answered.

"YOU SHOULD BE, BECAUSE SHE IS MINE! ONLY MINE!" He yelled moving closer to Jake.

"Maybe that's what you think leech, but she can find another guy just as quick. One day she may find someone else and you will mean nothing to her!" Jacob said.

Then Jake turned to me.

"I'm really sorry Bella for everything; I just can't stand to not be yours anymore." He replied.

But I was too shocked, speechless and hurt to say anything. It felt as though I had just lost my best friend, but it also felt as though my best friend as just stabbed me with sharp knives.

"Just get away from me Jake!" I shouted.

And although I saw him come closer, he backed away and ran into the woods.

I looked at Edward who was shaking with rage.

"Edward I am so sorry, I didn't know he was going to do that." I said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah Alice just texted me know warning me, she said Jacob kept trying to decide if he was going to kiss your not." Edward said as though he just ate poison. But then that's all he said for a couple of minutes. We both stood there in silence and I was wondering what was going on inside Edward's head.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked moving closer to him.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"You do know, I would let you go if you fell in love with someone else." He said in a soft voice. It seemed as though he was asking me to leave.

"I know that Edward but I don't love anybody else, not even Jake. I love you." I said, but still that didn't make him feel better.

"I just want you to know, you are free to leave if you ever become unhappy. I don't want to be the reason for you unhappiness." He said.

"Edward! What has gotten into you? You are the reason why I am so happy! Please don't think otherwise! I want to spend my whole life with you, you are my world." I said smiling and kissing Edward on his sweet lips.

"So you are willing to be mine always? Even though I am a monster?" He asked.

"I want to be yours forever!" I said.

"Then c'mon Bella, there is something we have to do." Edward said as he ran into the woods with me on his back as he started to run quickly past the large trees.

I had no idea where we were going but as soon as we came to a familiar opening I realized where we were. We were at our meadow. The famous meadow, we always came to when we first met. The meadow I cried onto like a Kleenex when Edward left me. The meadow was our meadow. It was so beautiful, as all the purple flowers sparkled like diamonds against the shinning sun.

"Why are we here Edward?" I asked as I got off of his back and started walking to the meadow, with my hand in his.

"Sit down please my love." He said as I obeyed his command.

He sighed and he looked so serious. I was really worried that something was wrong. He seemed like he did when he left me. Oh no, no, please God no. A surge of panic like a tidal wave started to fill my body.

"Your leaving again aren't you?" I said my voice just a tremble as I looked at the beautiful flowers trying to ease the pain.

"What Bella? Are you kidding? I promised you I wasn't going anywhere and I am going to keep that promise!" He said as he pulled my chin upwards so I was facing him.

I sighed with relief knowing my love wasn't going anywhere. But then what was the matter?

"Over these past couple weeks, I know things have been a little crazy and I'm sorry for getting jealous even if you just talk to Mike but I am so afraid of losing you, you really have no idea how much you mean to me. I know you can be with any guy you like, and I still don't know why you have picked me. I love you so much; I don't know what I would do with you. You are my lifeline; you are like blood to me. I want the world to know how much I love you and I want to prove to everyone that you're mine….So…" Edward said as he put his hand into his back pocket. There in his hand was a ring. A large oval ring with white diamonds smoothly sparkling in the sun.

As soon as I saw the ring, I knew what he was doing. It just wasn't sinking it. I couldn't believe Edward was going to propose. I couldn't believe he was going to be mine. I also couldn't believe how nice the ring looked, there was no way I could wear it, without losing it. Then Edward got on one knee.

"So Isabella Swan, I promise to cherish and love you with every inch of my body until the day we both shall live. I promise to protect you from anything that may come and I promise I will always be there for you whenever you need me. Isabella Swan, I love you so much, will you marry me?" He asked as he held up the ring.

I didn't know what to say I was speechless. I had tears in my eyes, as they started to fall like little rain drops falling from the sky.

"Yes of course I will marry you Edward Cullen!" I said as I kissed his soft lips, then he put the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly.

Then he kissed me again this time rougher and harsher. Next he grabbed my right breasts as he rubbed it.

"Edward what are you doing? We are outside!" I said starting to blush.

"So? I WANT YOU NOW ISABELLA SWAN!" He said as he took off my shirt and bra. Then he sucked on my right breast as he rubbed the other. I could my womanhood tighten as I started to feel the sweet sensation, Edward always filled me up with.

Then he took of my pants, but I was still hesitating.

"Don't worry Bella; I'm a vampire so if I hear anything I can hide you very quickly." He said as he smiled and started to rub my now wet, juicy center.

"MMMMM Edward, that feels so good." I said feeling hot and bothered.

Then he placed one finger inside me.

"Edward, please don't stop, please don't!" I cried out as I juices erupted all over his finger.

He licked his finger clean as I helped him take off his shirt and pants. I was now face to face with his thick and happy manhood. I started to rub it.

"Isabella Swan, let's make love." He said as he thrusted his hard manhood inside of me.

"Bella tell me who do you belong to?" Edward asked as he grunted and growled.

"You Edward Cullen! I am yours! Forever yours!" I cried out as Edward furiously penetrated inside me.

All of a sudden I felt my pleasure rise and then we both cummed together, as I felt the wetness drip on the grass.

"I love you Edward Cullen, forever and always." I said.

"I love you too Isabella Swan, forever and always." He said.

**So this is probably the ending of this story, but if I get more ideas or think of more I may continue it. Thanks again for all of you who review and add this to their fav alert lists! I love you all!**


	13. Epilogue

**Girls Just Want to Have Fun Chapter 13: Epilogue**

Hey I thought I would end this story since this site won't let me update my new story! So please lookout for my new story called Love is A Battlefield, which will be up once this site gets fixed. Don't worry I will write a sequel to this story sometime soon!

Please review and tell me what you think! Tell me if you would read a sequel or not? I love hearing from you!

Thanks to karencullen2007, teambellaedward, alejandraortiz6 and vampgirllover123! You guys are awesome!

xoxo

Jenn

Also check out my poetry at:

**.com/pastelroses**

**Bella's POV:**

"So do you like your ring Bella? It belonged to my family and now it is yours." Edward asked as we got dressed and started to walk towards Edward's car.

Although it wasn't sunny out, the ring still sparkled. It was beautiful, one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"Of course I do Edward, I love it so much! But I hate to say there is something's I like better." I said smiling as I got into Edward's silver Volvo.

"And what is that Isabella Swan?" Edward asked curiously as he started the vehicle.

"Vampires." I said as I smiled. Then I leaned in and kissed Edward on his sweet lips.

"I love you so much Edward, I don't deserve this ring. I am the luckiest girl in the world and I am so glad I get to marry you!" I said tears almost filling up my eyes.

For once everything was working out and I was so happy. I didn't want to think of any negative things, I wanted to forget all the issues Edward and I used to have because right now I just wanted to love and be with Edward. He was my world and I knew now my life would be complete. Soon I would be Isabella Cullen and I couldn't wait to be with Edward.

"No love, I don't deserve you and your love. I can't believe I would find someone who loves me for being a vampire. I am really glad you have a thing for vampires." Edward said as he laughed as he drove.

I chuckled.

"You do realize Bella that Alice is going to want to plan the wedding right?" He said smiling at me because he knew what my reaction would be.

"Oh no, this is going to be a huge wedding isn't it?" I asked even though I knew what the answer would be. I knew Alice was going to have a field day with this.

"So when are we going to tell Charlie?" Edward asked.

Oh no, I forgot about the real world. I forgot I would actually have to tell Charlie and Renee about the news. However I figured I could tell them when I was ready because right now I just want to live in my happy, dream world.

"Maybe tomorrow? Today I just want to be with you and not have to worry about anything!" I said smiling at Edward who smiled back. I knew he understood, however when I looked back at his face I was welcomed with a furrowed brow and a wide grimace.

"Can't that wolf leave you alone?" He growled angrily.

I looked and I could see Jacob standing there, in front of my house.

I quickly exited the car and walked up to Jacob.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday, I'm sorry for what I said, I just wanted you to know how I felt." He said.

"It's okay Jake." I said smiling softly at him. All of a sudden I saw him look down at my hand.

"Well I insist you don't belong her again mutt, because she will always be mine." Edward growled in rage.

It didn't take long for Jacob to put two and two together because he stared at me with a hurt expression; I thought I could see his heart break.

"Are you marrying that leech Bella?" Jake asked angrily.

**THE END**

**Hey everyone this is the end, but I am going to probably write a sequel so be on the lookout for that! I also have one chapter finished of a new story, so once this site gets fixed I will upload it!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I appreciate all your support! I love you all!**


	14. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not a new chapter of Girls Just Want to Have Fun, but I do have some good news! I just wanted to let you know there IS a sequel to this story called Quit Playing Games with My Heart!

It starts off with Edward wanting to wait until he and Bella are married until they have sex again! So Bella tries to make him jealous however when Edward becomes upset, he tries to make her jealous too! Will they make it to the altar? If you are fan of my first story you will love this!

If you want to check it out, just head over to my profile!

xoxo

Jenn


End file.
